


Meta Fiction... Think Again

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Series: Fiction Tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Chuck brought Gabriel back, but before he can tell his fourth born much at all Metatron summons the archangel. Low on power himself Chuck turns to his two eldest archangels. Gabriel's big brothers are back and their pissed that someone is messing with their baby brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Burning hot pain. His entire vessel felt like it was burning. White hot pain. "Gabriel. Gabriel, can you hear me. Come on, Son listen to my voice, focus on it." Who? Wait... That was... But it couldn't be... he'd left. Years...Centuries ago. "That's it Gabriel, focus on me. Good, keep focused." It sounded like him. Just like him. All light and power. Focus... he could do that, but it hurt. Everything hurt.

"Dad. Daddy, it hurts. Daddy it burns." Gabriel hissed as his vessel burned, his wings blazing with white hot pain.

"I know my child. I'm sorry, I'll make it stop just hang on a minute."  
Slowly the pain faded first from his vessel then from his wings. "There. Open your eyes, Gabriel. I healed you my child. All is well."

Gabriel cracked one eye open then the other. Looking around he saw that he was in a nicely decorated bedroom done in blues and was that yes the sounds of waves coming from the open window. Beside the bed he was laying in was his father in the vessel of the prophet Chuck Shurley. "Dad, your here. Really here."

"Yes, son I'm here."

"Dad. Lucifer. Sam and Dean did they make it out of there? Did they get the keys to the cage?"

"Lucifer is back in the cage with Michael. Sam and Dean did get away from the hotal and they got the keys to put Lucifer back in the cage with Michael which they did. Sam ended up in there with them for a while but he's back on earth now and they are both alright. Before you ask Castiel is fine for now. It's been years Gabriel. It took me a while to find all of your grace and put it back together and yes I got your pagan powers as well."

"What do you mean Cassie's fine for now?" Gabriel asked as he felt an odd tugging on his grace.

"Metatron, he stole Castiel's grace and threw all the angels out of heaven. Gabriel, what is wrong? Are you still in pain? I thought I healed everything."  
"No. No pain. Just in odd tugging on my grace, like someone is trying to get my attention."

"Hmm... Let me check something." Chuck said as he reached up and put two fingers on Gabriel's forehead. "Metatron."

"Dad." Gabriel started saying before that tugging suddenly turned into a jerk and the archangel found himself being ripped through scape and time.

Chuck growled an anger. How dare that little upstart mess with his archangels on top of what he'd already done. Chuck would of just went straight to Metatron and dealt with the Angel if he hadn't just used so much of his power bringing Gabriel back. Gabriel was in no condition to fight Metatron with his own grace still weak and needing to build back up. Chuck needed to get his youngest archangel some help and fast. With Metatron having the angel tablet he could really hurt the archangel in a small amount of time. There was only one thing to do. Remove the tint of the mark from Lucifer and let him and Michael know that someone was hurting their little brother. With a thought Chuck disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared beside the cage. Waving his hand Chuck made the cage disappear revealing the two archangels from within. Michael and Lucifer both turned and stared at him. "Father, is that really you?" Michael asked.

"Yes. My son, but I don't have much time to explain. Lucifer come here please." Chuck ordered softly. Lucifer looked like he wanted to yell but bit his lip slightly and walked over to his father. Chuck reached out and laid his hand over Lucifer's arm right wear the mark used to be a low glow of white light sparked in the air between them and Lucifer sighed softly in relief before collapsing. Chuck easily caught his second born and lowered him to the ground. Michael ran over watching his younger brother with concern. "He will be fine, Mikey." Chuck said using the nickname he hadn't used in centuries. "Just give him in little while to deal with me removing the tint the mark had left."

"Tint?" Michael asked.

"The mark it corrupts. It made your brother act the way he was. I just wish I had seen it so I could of stopped it." Chuck said sadly.

Lucifer groaned as he came to. "Father, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Oh... Oh stars... Gabe... I... I... No Gabe..." Lucifer sobbed his head buried in Chuck's shoulder. "Gabe. Oh Gabe."

"Luci it's okay I got Gabe. I got him." Chuck said softly.

"He's alive." Lucifer whispered.

"Yes and he needs your help. He needs he's big brothers."

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Metatron. He stole Castiel's grace and kicked all the angels out of heaven. Right after I brought Gabe back he summoned him Metatron has the angel tablet, I don't have enough power to help your brother right now. I need you two to help him and the rest of your brothers and sisters." Chuck explained.

"We will." Lucifer said as he pulled himself to his feet eyes alight with an inner fire. "No one hurt our siblings and gets away with it."

"What do you want done with Metatron?" Michael asked his own eyes glowing.

"Whatever Castiel and Gabriel want done. They are the ones he hurting the most. Oh and talk to Gadreel as soon as you can Metatron is using him to hurt Gabriel and he doesn't even know it, you need to get to him before Metatron tells him to kill Kevin Tran." Chuck said. "If you can't stop Gadreel just don't let Kevin die."

"We can do that Dad. We'll help Gabriel and Castiel. Metatron will be dealt with." Lucifer said as he walked over to Michael before both archangels disappeared in a flutter of wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture.

Metatron smirked as he walked into the room he had Gabriel lock up in. "Are you going to do as your told yet?" 

"Go to hell, Metatron. You are not nor will you ever be God." Gabriel snarled from where he lay chained to the stone table in the middle of the room. The archangel was chained down on his stomach his three sets of massive golden wings pulled to their full length and locked out by pins thrust thou the sensitive tips. A holy oil fire burned merrily on the other side of the room from the door. A fire poker and an angel blade glowing red hot within with just the handles outside the flames.

"Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. If you would just listen I wouldn't have to do all this." Metatron said as he reached the archangel one hand borrowing into the soft downy underfeathers on the inside of Gabriel's smallest wing on his right side.

"No. Please. Not my feathers, Metatron." Gabriel whispered fearfully. 

Metatron just shook his head. "If you'd do as your told it wouldn't have come to this." Metatron said as he tightened his grip on the soft downy underfeathers and ripped them out. Handful after handful stripping the wing of all of the smallest feathers. Gabriel screamed in pain with each handful. Once Metatron stripped the wing he slowly gathered up all the feathers and dropped them one by one into the fire. Gabriel couldn't stop the sob as he watched Metatron burn his feathers. "I'll ask you again. Are you going to do what I tell you to?"

"Piss off, you assbutt." Gabriel sobbed.

Metatron just reached for the fire poker that was resting in the holy oil fire. "You just never learn do you? Just remember you brought this on yourself." Metatron said as he pulled the fire poker out of the blaze and turned back to the archangel. Gabriel's eyes widened in fear as Metatron walked back over to him. "I'm going to brake you Gabriel one way or another. Now you have choice I can put this through one of your wings." Metatron said holding the fire poker over the main joint on the largest of Gabriel's wings on his right side. The archangel sobbed as the heat scorched the sensitive feathers. "Or I can impale you with it." Gabriel stared in shocked horror at Metatron. "No answer well then I'll just have to decide for you." Metatron said as he walked away from Gabriel's wing. 

With his eyes wide in terror Gabriel did something he hadn't done sence before Lucifer fell from heaven he screamed down the mindlinks he had with his two eldest brothers. "Mikey! Luci! Help!"

...........

In a baron field in the middle of nowhere leanng against the impala Sam and Dean Winchester watched the rapidly darkening sky and wondered what was going on now. Castiel watched the same sky beside them and knew that somehow someone somewhere had angered the archangels to the point that their anger was manifesting the storm that was about it brake over their heads. "Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's the archangels, they're furious." Castiel answered.

"Aren't they in the cage?" Sam asked.

"From the looks of this no. They're here on earth." Castiel explained.

Before either of the Winchester brothers could reply to that a voice ripped across angel radio. "Mikey! It hurts! Aaaaahhhhhhh!" 

Castiel stiffened beside them. "No. Oh Father. No."

"What?" Dean questioned.

Castiel closed his eyes with a sigh If Gabriel was calling for Michael whatever it was that was happening to him was bad, really bad. "Gabriel." 

"Gabriel's alive." Sam said the young hunters eyes wide. Sam couldn't help be silently hope that the trickster archangel was alive. 

"It was definitely Gabriel so I believe that he is alive and someone is hurting him bad."

"Not someone Castiel, Metatron." A voice said from behind them on the other side of the car. Turning the found a young man with short cropped blond hair and sharp blue eyes. 

"Lucifer." Castiel said. "You are not getting Sam so just leave."

"I'm not here for Sam, Castiel. I'm here for Gadreel." The Morningstar said softly. 

"Who?" Dean questioned thinking of Zek.

"Gadreel, I've talked with Michael. You are both pardoned and forgiven for the crimes you and I both know you didn't continent." Lucifer said as he walked around the impala toward them. "Crimes that I did. Now please get out of my vessel." 

"What? No. No. NO!" Sam yelled in terror. 

"Sam. Sammy. It's okay. Please calm down." Dean said. "Sammy, the trials."

Lucifer ignored both of the hunters. "Gadreel." There was warning and power in Lucifer's voice.

Sam suddenly when ridge. "Lucifer, I cannot leave your vessel at this time. He will die if I do." Gadreel spoke softly form within Sam. "Sam. I beg of you do not eject me."

Sam gave a stuttering breath. "Why? I didn't say Yes."

"You did. You just didn't realize that it was me you were saying yes to at the time. I only want to help you Sam Winchester, but I myself didn't have the strength to heal you from the outside. If you would allow Lucifer to heal you I could leave your body without the fear of you dying because I am no longer healing you of the damage done by the trials to try a close the gates of Hell." Gadreel explained.

Sam balled his hands into fists and trembled before opening his mouth to respond. A gust of wind stopped him thou as a young man with short pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes appear in front of him facing Lucifer. "Luci! Metatron... He... He... Oh Father." 

"Breathe Mikey." Lucifer said. The young man took a few deep breaths. "Good. Now explain." 

"Metatron has Gabe in Heaven and I can't get in. He's torturing him, Luci. Gabe is screaming for us to help him and I can't get to him." Michael explained is eyes glowing with rage. 

"We will get in we just need to know how Metatron closed the gates in the first place and undo it." Lucifer said calmly trying to calm Heaven's General down. 

Michael snarled. "But we have no idea how he did it and I just ask Father and he doesn't know either. He said it was some kind of spell but Metatron made it." 

"He used a nephilim's heart, a cupid's bow, and... and..." Castiel started. 

"Little brother, it will be alright. Let me help you please." Lucifer said as he raised one hand toward Castiel.

Castiel blinked Lucifer this was how Lucifer was before, when Castiel was just an fledgling. "Your not Satan. You really are the Morningstar. Brother I'm glad you have come back, but how?" Castiel asked.

Lucifer smiled. "Father. He removed the tint form the mark. It was controlling me. Now will you let me help you."

"Yes. Thank you." Castiel said closing his eyes as Lucifer laid two fingers on his forehead. A flash of light glowed beneath them before fading.

"Cas, what was that? Are you alright?" Dean half yelled 

"Lucifer. He fixed my grace." Castiel answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture.

"Your grace, but you said it was gone." Dean said his eyes going back and forth between Castiel and Sam to make sure they were both alright. 

"I thought it was. Metatron took it for his spell. It was the last ingredient he needed. An angel's grace." Castiel said.

"Well, that means with Luci giving you a boost of grace right now maybe you could pull your actual grace back from wherever Metatron put it." Michael said. The archangel seemed calmer now but the storm clouds still darkened above them. Lightening cracked repeatedly across the sky.

"Wait. Didn't you just fix his grace?" Dean asked.

"I boosted the little sliver of grace he had left. That piece was what was making him able to hear other angels and summon his angel blade." Lucifer explained. "But it won't hold. I'll have to keep boosting the sliver until we can get your actual grace back."

"I feel more normal now at least." Castiel said. "Sam are you alright?"

"I think so. I don't like having an angel in me, but if Gadreel is keeping me alive right now I can deal with it for a little while." Sam said.

"If you want I could heal you?" Michael asked. 

"Where is Adam?" Sam questioned.

"With my father and he is fine, Sam. He knows nothing of the cage." Michael answered.

"Is what I remember what really happened because you both are acting completely different." Sam said.

"Can I see what you think happened?" Lucifer asked.

"I guess." Sam whispered shoving his hands in his jacket pockets to hide how his hands trembled.

Lucifer reached over and pressed two fingers on Sam's forehead. "That was the cage itself Sam. I never laid a hand on you. I swear to you that I didn't on my grace." Lucifer said in a serious tone that Sam had never heard before. 

"Okay.... does that mean something to swear on your grace." Sam asked.

"Yes. If he did do what he swears he didn't he'd lose his grace. It the most binding promise an angel can make." Castiel explained.

"Okay, you can heal me." Sam said looking at Michael. "But after we're going to go save Gabriel. Gadreel, can you get another vessel afterwards please."

"Yes, I can and I'll help you all get Gabriel away from Metatron. I'm sorry I didn't know he had The Messenger." Gadreel said.

"I know you didn't know Gadreel and I thank you for the aid. Now, Sam let's get you healed." Michael said.

........... ......... ......... ......... ........ .......

Gabriel sobbed in utter agony as Metatron finally left his wings alone after he had stabbed the fire poker under both of the joints on his two largest wings before using his powers from the angel tablet to change how Gabriel was chained. The table disappearing and Gabriel's arms going form being chained under his chin to above his head. Gabriel was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists and wings. "Metatron, I'll never do what you want. You'll not God and I'm His Messenger and only His." Gabriel hissed even as he fought to hide the fear he was feeling. Would Metatron really impale him? He hoped not, but at this point he just didn't know. 

The Scribe sneered. "This is you last chance, Gabriel." The archangel just glared. "You're lucky I have decided not to impale you. No. If you won't carry my message to Castiel then you won't carry any message ever again. Messengers are known for their speed and we both know you get all your speed from your wings. Well let's see how fast you are after I strip them bare." 

Gabriel felt dread fill him as Metatron reached up and grabbed two handfuls of the smallest feathers on the smallest wing on his left side. "Please... Don't..."

"Will you give Castiel my message?" 

"No."

"If you say you'll do as you're told and carry my message I'll stop all this but until then. Well you leave me no choice but to punish your disobedience." Metatron stated as he ripped out both handfuls of feathers. Gabriel screamed. Handful after handful, but this time Metatron didn't stop when he finished stripping all of the smallest feathers from Gabriel's smallest left hand wing he moved on to the smallest feathers on his middle set of wings before continuing onto the largest set. Gabriel was panting in agony and could barely draw breath from the pain of it all when Metatron finally stepped away from his wings. "Ready do as your told yet?" Gabriel just closed his eyes briefly and turned his head so he was staring at the wall tears silently falling from gazed golden eyes. "The next to go are your secondary feathers." Metatron said as took ahold of one of Gabriel's secondary feathers on his right largest wing.

........ ...... ....... ........ ........ ......... ......

Chuck closed his eyes as he tried yet again to get Heaven's Gates to open. Michael had just left to go get Lucifer to help and see if he had talked to Gadreel. Chuck's eyes snapped open as another round of screams came from within Heaven. His Messenger was in agony and Chuck was powerless to help if they couldn't get the gates open. "Gabe hold on we will get to you." Chuck promised.

....... ......... .......... ........... .......... ......

Deep within the Heaven of a human soul a meeting of souls was taking place at a roadhouse that had long since burned to the ground on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture.

"Alright Ash, what is going on? Mary Winchester asked as she and John walked into the Roadhouse.

"I think I know who is screaming." Ash said as he got up off the pooltable he'd been laying on.

"So who is it?" Bobby asked from the bar. 

"Gabriel." 

"The archangel." Jo questioned.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Gabriel is dead thou. Lucifer killed him." Bobby said.

"Gabe hold on we will get to you." A voice echoed thou the Roadhouse.

"Okay. Maybe he is alive." Bobby said. "Any way you can find who just spoke, Ash."

"Just a sec." Ash said and went over to his computer. Mary, John, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby all waited to see what Ash found. "God."

"God, what?" Asked Ellen.

"No. God. That's who spoke." Ash said.

"Balls." Bobby swear. "Hmm... God who hart in Heaven can you hear me. It's Bobby Singer. Can I help you get to Gabriel."

"Huh... Bobby what the Hell are you doing?" John asked.

"Praying to God." Bobby said.

"Robert Singer. I can hear you. Please call me Chuck. Would you really help Gabriel?" Chuck said as he appeared in the Roadhouse.

"He saved my boys, it's the least I can do." Bobby said.

"I need a backdoor into Heaven. Ash do you think you can make one?" Chuck asked.

"I'll try, Big Guy. I'll get on it right away. We'll all help." Ash called as he got nods of agreement form everyone within the Roadhouse. "I'll see if I can locate Gabriel as well."

"Thank you. If you do this for me. You and any who help you I will bring back to life." Chuck said. "A life for a life."

"Well let's get to it." Ellen said. 

"Wait. How are you here, if you can't get into Heaven?" Mary asked.

"I'm projecting an image of my vessel into Ash's Heaven. It's the angel's side that is locked. Though because of that no souls can get in either." Chuck said.

"We'll do everything we can to help you find Gabriel and open Heaven back up." Bobby said.

"Thank you, all of you." Chuck said.

"Glad to help." Jo said before the image of Chuck disappeared.

Chuck was surprised that his promise to Gabriel had been heard by Bobby Singer, but he was glad that the group within the Roadhouse was willing to help, maybe with people working the inside they could get to Gabe that much faster. 

........ .......... ............ ............ ...........

"Metatron, please." Gabriel begged, actually begged, he was in so much pain. The Scribe had ripped all but his primarie feathers out, his wings burned with the pain. 

"Your braking Gabriel, and I know just how to finish the job. With this." Metatron said as he brought a horn out of a pocket dimension. Not just any horn, but Gabriel's Horn. 

The archangel choked in terror as Metatron put The Horn to his lips and blew. Fire raced through Gabriel's whole being, his grace burned like Hell's Fire, he screamed, sobbed, and begged but Metatron just kept playing his Horn.   
......... ........... ............. ............ .........

"Father is angry and not messing around. He wants Gabe safe and is willing to preform miracles to get to him." Lucifer said from where he was sitting at the table in the war room of the bunker with Michael, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin. Sam had went to find out who had just knocked on the door.

"We should go see if all three of us can force the gates open." Michael said.

"Four." Castiel said.

"Five." Gadreel called form the doorway as he walked in with Sam and to Dean surprise Charlie. Gadreel was in the vessel of a young man with brownish blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey guys. What's up." Charlie said as she hugged Dean before turning to face the room.

"Metatron has kicked all the angels out of Heaven. Kidnapped Gabriel and is torturing him as we speak." Castiel stated.

"Oh... What can I do to help?" Charlie asked.

Michael went to answer the young lady when a call rent the air, a call he hadn't heard since before Lucifer was locked in the cage The Horn of Gabriel. "No!" Michael looked over at Lucifer with horror in his eyes to see a mirrored look of horror in The Morningstar's eyes.

"Not again. We need to find it. It will kill them." Castiel called. 

"What? What will kill who? What are you all hearing?" Sam asked his eyes flying from angel to angel. 

"It's the angel siren." Gadreel said.

"No!" Michael gasped. "It's Gabriel's Horn."

"Metatron is using Gabriel's Horn." Castiel and Gadreel exclaimed both of the younger angels going pale with dread.

"But how?" Castiel asked.

"It doesn't matter how just that he's using it. No one should use it but Gabriel the Horn is tied to his grace, if someone else were to use the Horn it would be like someone is... Hmmm.... Luci how would you put this?" Michael said.

"Like he's bring burned by Hell's Fire but in his grace." Lucifer stated with a shutter. 

"We still need to find the symbol." Gadreel whispered. 

"I turned it off. I can't stop him from playing it but I can and did science the call so no one answers it." Chuck said as he appeared in the doorway of the room. 

"Father, the gates?" Michael asked.

"Are still closed. I have talked with the hunters at Heaven's Roadhouse. They are trying to make a backdoor into Heaven." Chuck answered.

"Heaven's Roadhouse?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. Ash, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and your parents are all there working on making a backdoor into Heaven and to see if they can find Gabriel."

"So it's The Roadhouse but in Heaven." Sam said. "Wait... Father... Your God." 

"Yes, Sam. I'm God, but just call me Chuck." Chuck said. 

"Lucifer, you said something earlier about miracles." Kevin spoke up from down the table. "Not that I care really but what did you mean?" 

"I meant that Father wants Gabe safe and well why don't you tell them." Lucifer said as he looked over at Chuck.

"I told the Roadhouse hunters that if they and anyone who helps them make a backdoor into Heaven I would bring them back to life. A life for a life. Gabriel's for theirs." Chuck said.

Sam's head snapped around so hard they all heard his neck crack. "You'll bring them back. Actually back." The hunter said.

"Yes. I will bring them back, if they can make the backdoor." Chuck said.

"They will. You got Bobby whose one of the most resourceful man I've ever known. Ash whose one of the smartest. Ellen and Jo who won't take can't as an answer. Not to mention Dad who is so stubborn that Hell couldn't brake him, and then you got Mom who was raised with the Campbell hunting knowledge." Dean said. "They'll make that backdoor and then we'll get Gabriel away from Metatron."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture. Thank you Black_Eagle for betaing this chapter.

Ash looked up from his computer as Ellen set down a beer beside the keyboard. "Any luck?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I got Gabriel's location, I think. Not that it helps us much. The door that's harder. I think I've got an idea, but I need to check it with someone first." Ash answered as John and Bobby walked closer to them.

"Alright, who do you have to check with?" John asked.

"Your father." Ash said looking at John.

"My father. What would he know? He's not even a hunter." John yelled.

"John, honey, calm down." Mary called from the bar where she and Jo were looking over a pile of old books trying to find anything that could help.

"You are right, he isn't a hunter. He a Man of Letters. He knows things hunters don't." Ash said.

"A what?" John asked.

"A member of The Men of Letters. Oh here." Ash said and printed out a document on the Men of Letters giving it to John. "Now I'm going to go find Henry. I'll be back."   
....... ......... ......... .......... .......... ........

Gabriel hung form the chains where Metatron had left him a few hours ago, his whole body was aching from Metatron using his horn. His wings burned, involuntarily twitching sending spikes of fiery pain through him. He closed his eyes concentrating on the mindlink he had with Michael. (Mikey... He.... He... Mikey my wings... He took my feathers. Mikey it hurts. Where are you?) Gabriel sobbed down the link.

(I'm coming, Gabe. I'm coming. We got to get the Gates open. Or make a backdoor.) Michael answered as the archangel closed his own eyes reaching up to run a hand though his hair. 

(Use my gate.) Gabriel said his mind warring with the pain and trying to talk with his big brother.

(Your gate. I forgot about that but will it work?) 

(If you can get Dad to let Sam into Heaven yes.)

(Sam?)

(He's mine, Mikey. I couldn't let Luci just take him without trying to stop him.)

(Oh... Oh... Gabriel, I'm so sorry. I'll tell Dad about your gate.)

(Hurry Mikey, I don't know how much more I can bear this)  
The archangel let out a low whimper as he heard the door to the room open. ("N-no please... No more...") Gabriel whimpered both out loud and through the link.

"I told you if you want this to stop, you have to say you will carry my message to Castiel." Metatron said. 

"No. I'm The Messenger of The Lord, Metatron and you are not The Lord." Gabriel said definitely. He would not break, he would not give in to this little upstart of an angel. He was in pain and he couldn't help but fear what Metatron would do to him next, but he wouldn't do what the Scribe wanted.

"Then we'll just have to continue. I've decided to leave your wings as they are for now. How about we find out how many bones I can break before you can't scream anymore?" Metatron said.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Really, what's your end game? What's the whole point?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel, don't you know... It's because I can, and you won't do as you're told." Metatron said as he walked over to a cabinet that just appeared against the side wall of the room. Watching as The Scribe opened it and took out a sledgehammer. Gabriel breathing became sharp pants, this was going to hurt. 

...... ......... .......... ......... .......... .........

Michael opened his eyes and looked around the table where everyone was still gathered, before the archangel's eye turned to rest on Sam. He sat there staring at him for a few minutes, before the hunter finally snapped. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"It thought you were him. That's why it went after you so bad. It didn't realize. Couldn't understand that you weren't him." Michael muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

'The cage. You're his and it thought you were him." Michael continued to mutter.

"Michael. Mikey. You don't mean.. Oh father." Lucifer said.

"Yes." Michael said as he seemed to shake himself. "Father, we can get in." 

"How the gates are sealed and Ash hasn't prayed that he got the backdoor made yet." Chuck said.

"We don't need a backdoor, if you will let Sam into Heaven without him being dead." Michael said 

"Michael, explain now." Chuck said his tone all authority.

"Gabriel's Gate, Father. Sam can get us though Gabriel's Gate." Michael answered.

"What? Gabriel has his own gate?" Gadreel asked.

"Yes. But for that to work, Sam would have to be..." Chuck answered.

"He is Father. Gabe just told me himself. He's the one who said to use his Gate." Michael said.

"This is a one time deal. I will only do this once and only because they are who they are." Chuck said.

"Does someone want to explain why I'm so important now?" Sam asked.

"Later. We will let Gabriel explain. It is not our place." Lucifer said. 

"Fine, now are we going to get him out this gate?" Sam growled. 

"Yes, let's get going." Chuck said. Everyone got up to leave. Dean was yelling that he'd grab their gear has he headed for the bedrooms. Kevin and Charlie looked at each other before saying that they'd stay at the bunker and get it ready for an injured archangel. Sam had gotten up and was walking toward the hallway to get to his bedroom.

....... .......... .......... .......... .......... ......

(Mikey..... It hurts.... Hurry please... AAAAHHHHHH!!) The pained scream ripped along the angel radio and every angel on earth winched. The Messenger of The Lord was screaming for help. Help that they couldn't give to him. One by one the angels all started looking for their General. The time for fighting amidst themselves was over it was time to band together a help the one archangel who has helped raise them all. The one who had taught them how to joke, how to laugh, and how to love, and it was the love he'd had for his elder brothers that had drove him to leaving them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture and rape.

Sam reached the hallway as the sharp pain ripped through him. No. Gabe. Their mating bond... The bond that was just coming back, and it was burning. (Sammich. I'm sorry. I can't stop him. I love you. Don't let this rip our bond apart. Get to Mikey now. Tell him block it for now, that will stop it from ripping apart.) Gabe sobbed into his mind. Sam ran... Ran straight back into the war room. "Michael! Block it, please I can't loose him! Not like this.. It burns..." Sam yelled. "The bond! Block our bond! Please!" 

Michael realized instantly what Sam was talking about. He reached him and set two fingers on the hunter's forehead. Dean came running back into the war room, yelling: "Sammy?What's wrong?" 

Sam just collapsed and started sobbing in Michael's arms. "Gabe.... Gabe.... Gabriel...."

"Sammy." Dean said his eyes wide as he watched his little brother cry.

"Sam. He is alive. Sam I swear to you he's alive." Michael said as he held the young hunter, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "He's alive. I just block the bond so it wouldn't rip apart."

"Why? Why, block it?" Sam cried one hand coming up to grip Michael's shirt. 

Michael closed his eyes briefly as he thought about why his brother's mating bond with Sam would burn and try to rip itself apart, and it would've, if Sam hadn't ran to him to block it, but how did he know about getting it blocked? "Sam. How did you know to go get the bond blocked?"

"Gabe told me to come to you." Sam sobbed.

"Okay, Sam. It will be okay, but I have to keep the bond blocked for right now, or it will rip itself apart." Michael said softly like he was talking to one of the fledglings. 

"Why?" Sam asked as he slowly started to calm down a little. 

"Because Sam," Michael replied as Castiel gently lead Dean over to the table and got the hunter to sit down. Kevin and Charlie were standing in the doorway watching everything worriedly. Lucifer was sitting at the table with his head in his hands muttering about throwing Metatron into the deepest darkest pit of Hell that he could find and Michael knew that Lucifer knew why he had to block their bond. Chuck had gone to talk to the hunters at Heaven's Roadhouse, luckily so hopefully he wouldn't find out about this until later much much later. Michael knew his father didn't watch everything that goes on in the world all the time, he could though. He just didn't it. It was easier that way. "Sam.... Angels.... We mate for life, and once we do we can't go... Around. Having relationships with anyone else. Because if we do, the bond brakes, it's the last thing a mated angel would do because we can only mate once. Your bond was braking Sam." 

"So your saying that... that.... Gabe had relations with someone.... But he's been kidnapped... Oh... Oh... My G.. mmaamm. " Sam gasped before Michael had put a hand over his mouth. 

"Don't! The last thing we need is for my Father to find out about this right now." Michael hissed removing his hand.

"Michael! You said... that Metatron... that he... he... r.... ra.... ra-aped.... Gabe." Sam stuttered.

....... ......... .......... .......... ......... ........

Chuck appeared back in the Roadhouse just as Ash came back in from talking to Henry. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, John, and Mary were sitting around the bar with various books researching. "Hey, Big Guy. I pretty sure a got Gabriel's location and I just finished talking to Henry Winchester about the backdoor. We should have that for you in a few hours."

"Don't bother with the backdoor, Gabriel got a message to Michael about using his gate. Which we can because of Sam. If you have Gabriel's location, where is he?" Chuck asked.

"Oh okay. His location, from what I can tell, he's in Heaven's Jail." Ash said not being able to hide the disappointment in his voice about the backdoor. No backdoor meant no life.

"Thank you and don't worry I'm still going to bring you back." Chuck said. "Right now, actually." 

...... ........ ......... .......... ......... ...........

 

Metatron had left him alone again, but now he was chained to the floor, spread out. Well more like tied. His arms were tied above his head with holy oil soaked rope, both shoulders were dislocated. His legs were bound spread as far as the now broken bones that made them up could also tied with soaked rope and his mouth was aching from the scolds bridle Metatron had put on him for biting him when he was... "Don't think of it, Gabriel."He scolded himself mentally. He kept trying to curl in on himself but couldn't, being tied down the way he was. He unconsciously tried to pull his wings around himself, he wanted so bad to hide. Pain flared as he pulled on the blots pinning his tortured wings to the ground. The pins that Metatron had driven straight throug his wing joints. Gabriel whimpered has he turned his head into his left shoulder. He could feel the block on the bond he had with Sam. Metatron had almost taking that from him. If he hadn't gotten that message to Sam or if Mikey had been just minutes later on blocking the bond. It would of destroyed itself and the strain would of killed them both. 

The door slammed open and Gabriel gasped in fear. "N-No... No... Not again... Please... P- Please..." The archangel tried to beg but all that was heard was pained grunts. 

"Hey. Hey. Calm down short stack. We're gonna get you out of here." A voice said. Gabriel whimpered as he looked up and gave a sharp intake of breath kneeling down beside him was none other than Dean Winchester. Castiel stood behind him his angel blade in his hand eyes shifting around weary.

"We need to hurry Dean. Sam can't hold Metatron for long." Castiel said. Dean nodded and reached for the ropes on Gabriel's wrists. A pained shout had them all staring at the door just as Sam tumbled though it an angel blade buried to the helt in his chest. 

"Sam." Gabriel grunted blood dipping from his mouth is the bridle dug deeply into it. Dean froze for moment before running to his brother.

"Sam... Sammy? No, come on! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he shook Sam, but Sam didn't move, he didn't make a sound. Metatron appeared in the doorway of the room his face set in a look of pure wrath. With a wave of his hand The Scribe sent Dean flying into a wall so hard and fast that his head cracked against it, leaving a trail of blood, as the hunter slipped to the ground. Castiel gave a feral yell and rushed Metatron. Gabriel screamed as the angel's own blade was turned on him as Metatron caught it and stabbed him with it. Just as Lucifer had stabbed Gabriel with his. 

"Well... Looks like I don't need you to carry my message now. So I guess I have no real use for you... Well expect being a toy. But toys like that don't need to be pretty just there." The Scribe said as he walked to the cabinet, stepping over Sam's body as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture. Thank you Black Eagle for betaing this chapter.

Chuck re-appeared in the bunker with the hunters from Heaven's Roadhouse to find no one in the war room. "Hmm. They got to be around here somewhere." 

"You hear that? Sounds like swordfighting." Jo said. As the sound echoed from somewhere in the bunker.

"Hey, Chuck. You are, back that's really good." Kevin said as he walked into the room. "Michael and Lucifer are fighting and looks to be pretty intense."

"What!" Bobby yelled. "I thought we stopped the damn apocolypse."

"You did. I better go figure out what they're fighting about now." Chuck said almost rescind to the fact that his two eldest children were fighting again. 

"Follow me." Kevin said as a whole the group followed the prophet. Down the hallway before descinding down a few floors then down another hallway. The sounds of the fighting were getting louder until they came to a door. Kevin opened it to reveal what look like an indoor swimming pool that had had the water drained out of it. 

Sitting leaning against the wall to the left of the door was Castiel. Dean was sitting leaning against the angel. Sam was laying asleep with his head in Deans lap. Dean was running his fingers though Sam's hair as he and Castiel sat watching the two archangels fight. Charlie was laying on her stomach right beside the edge of the pool watching in rapid fansantion her feet in the air swing back and forth. "I'm gonna kill... hhmmph." Lucifer yelled as he pared Michael's blade with his own. 

"Not before I do." Michael screamed back as their blades clashed again.

"Balls." Bobby said. 

"Michael! Lucifer! Explain to me why you two are fighting this time?" Chuck asked his voice arching across the room with boom. Both archangels stopped and turned toward Chuck.

"That low life." Michael started his eyes flashing fire.

"The bloody bastard." Lucifer began the air crackling around him.

"Boys." Chuck said.

"Chuck. Let em fight. They're not fighting each other. As much as locking blades with the only person in here who can beside you or the other archangels." Dean called. "I don't know what happened really but they're both pissed and I just got Sammy calmed down and asleep, and if you or anyone else wakes him up I'll kick your ass." 

"Dean. What's wrong with Sam?" John called.

'I don't know. But whatever it is was it had Sammy crying so someone is gonna get their ass kicked." Dean growled. 

"Dean, kicking someone's ass won't fix Sam. We need to get Gabe the Hell away from that good for nothing little..." Michael said before his eyes glazed over. 

"Mikey." Lucifer exclaimed watching his brother. 

"We have company. Outside." The General said before disappearing. 

"What just happened?" Mary asked.

"The Host is outside." Chuck said. 

........ ......... ........ ........ ......... ...........

 

Drip. 

Drip.

Drip.

Each drip brought a new splash of pain. Holy oil. Boiling holy oil. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move. He couldn't get away. He was trapped. It dripped drop by burning drop onto him. His chest. His stomach. His wings. His poor pained tortured wings. 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

 

From the pain and the damage Metatron had already done to them Gabriel was positive that even if his brothers could get him out of here now... now... the tears ran in streams down his bloody cheeks. Sam. His Sammich, was dead. The archangel cried, his mate was gone, he'd never fly again, his wings were just to demaged, and Sam. His percius Sam. Sam was dead. 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

(Just kill me.)

(Gabe... Oh Gabe... What's he done now?) Michael asked though their link. Holding up a hand to quiet, The Host.

(Gone. Gone. All gone. No more, I'll never fly again. Gone.) Gabriel whimpered crying. His whole body burned form the damage done, and his mind as slowly braking. Metatron was right he would brake.

(Your wings.. He took your wings.)

(Gone. All gone.) Gabriel sobbed in too much pain and grief to even realize that he was mindspeaking with Michael. The archangel's mind so overwhelmed with it all.

:Gabriel.: A voice echoed within him. A voice that brought the feel of old forests and the taste of chocolate with it. :Gabriel. Let me take over.: 

:Loki.: The archangel called to his other half.

:Who else would it be, a monkey's uncle.:

:Sam.:

:Gabriel. Listen to me. Sam. Is. Not. Dead. Neither are Dean and Castiel. That low life scumbag is tricking you.:

:Gone. Sam. Gone.: Gabriel cried. 

:Ggrr. Your not listening. Let me take over.:

:Loki... Okay, yes.:

:Thank you.: The trickster said as the archangel's awareness bleed pass him as he took the forefront within their shared vessel. Gabriel's wings slowly disappeared into their vessel as Loki took over. 

Looking over across the shared space of their mind the trickster watched as the archangel pulled himself into a tight little ball with his wings pulled around him sobbing. 

.......... ............ ............... ............ .....

 

Michael closed his eyes his little brother was asking him to kill him. What had that little upstart done to Gabriel. (Luci. He wants me to kill him.) Michael called down his link to The Morningstar.

(What? Mikey that could be because his bond with Sam is blocked.) Lucifer said.

(He took his wings, Luci.) Michael gasped in horror. He was the big brother he was suppost to protect them all and he'd failed. The ground began to tremble under the devastated archangel. The Host froze, as their General broke down.

....... ........... ........... ............. ............

 

"HE WHAT?! THAT'S.... THAT'S BARBARIC. WAIT, DID HE JUST JUST.... CUT THEM OFF. MICHAEL. ANSWER ME!" Lucifer yelled. Everyone turned and stared at The Morningstar not daring to say anything. 

Sam had shot up his eyes wide. "Amm. Lucifer. Your yelling out loud." Sam said softly rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand. "Michael isn't in here, so angel radio him and scream." Sam said before laying back down and curling up beside Dean. Everyone was still staring. Chuck was about to ask Lucifer what he was yelling about when Sam shot back upright. "Cut what off?" 

Lucifer stood there looking at his little brother's mate and said gently. "His wings, Sam." Sam sat there in shock. His wings. Metatron had cut off Gabe's wings, but to touch in angel's wings. The bunker started shaking. "Oh no. Father get Michael's mate to him, now please." Chuck just disappeared.

......... .......... .................. ..................

 

Adam looked up at the pop that echoed though the room. "Chuck." The young human called.

"Yes, Adam. I need you to come with me. It's Michael." Chuck said as he walked up to Adam.

"What? What happened? Is Mika aliright? Is he hurt?" Adam asked in a rush.

"I don't know. Lucifer just told me to get you to him. So let's go." Chuck said reaching for Adam. The young man gasped God's hand and two of them disappeared.

Adam looked around the meadow they appeared in. Michael was kneeling in the center of a huge group of poeple. "Mika." Adam yelled running to him. "What's wrong?" Michael had his eyes closed and was muttering about how he wouldn't kill him over and over again. "Mika, who? You don't have to kill anyone you don't want to, Mika. So ignore the fools that keep saying you do."

"He asked no he begged me too. He wants to die." 

"Who?" Adam asked confusion warring with the worry for his mate in his mind.

"Gabriel." 

"Gabriel. Mika, he's hurt and in pain it normal for someone to beg for death when in a lot of pain, even if it just so they won't hurt anymore." 

"Gabriel is an archangel. Adam."

"Still going to react to pain, Mika. Now calm down your freaking your army out." Adam said. Michael looked up and around at the angels watching in shock and in little fear. Before pulling himself together and standing up. "There that's my General."

"You should go inside and talk to you family. I'll finish up here and join you."

"My family?" Adam said.

"Yes. Your brothers and father are inside."

"My father." Adam half growled his eyes narrowing. "I'll see you when you done here." Adam told the archangel before tuning and stomping into the bunker. Michael watched him go wondering what had made his mate mad, oh well it not like Adam would do anything really bad in a few minutes.

............... ................ .................. ......

 

A few hours later while waiting for Chuck and Michael to get back the group was lounging around the library catching up with each other when the sound of stomping feet echoed form down the hall. They all looked up to see a young blond kid he couldn't of been over nineteen storm into the room. Before anyone could move the kid drew his fist back and punched John hard enough to send both him and the chair he was sitting in to the ground. "Ghouls!" The kid roared. "I was just a kid in school. Fucking ghouls." He yelled with anger flashing in his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's all your fault. Mom's dead because of you." The kid cried. Mary went to pull the kid into a hug even as Ellen went to do the same. But before either of them could Michael appeared and picked the kid clean off the ground. The boys arms instantly went around the archangel's neck as he buried his face into Michael's shoulder.

"Adam." John started. "I...."

"Don't. Just don't. Nothing you say or do is going to fix this. My mother's dead" Adam snapped with a sob. Within minnutes the young human was sobbing so hard he was shaking. With a popping sound Michael pulled out his six cream colored wings and wrapped his mate within them, giving what comfort he could.

Sam gestured for Michael to follow him so the archangel did still carrying Adam. The hunter led them into a bedroom down the hall before telling the two that the room was theirs if they wanted it and leaving. Michael looked down at his crying mate. "Adam, I can bring her back if you want." 

"You'd do that." Adam said staring at the archangel with tear glazed eyes. 

"Of course." 

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my poll on Fanfiction.Net if you want a say in who Lucifer's mate is. Thank you Black Eagle for betaing this chapter.

Metatron watched as Abbadon took a seat on the bench in the children's park where he'd made the only door to Heaven. The demon had come to him the week before right before him had summoned Gabriel. The Scribe remembered telling the Knight that she better leave him alone that he had am archangel on call. She laughed and said that was perfect before rushing him. Metatron had froze as she laid two fingers on his forehead the next thing he remembered was telling the Knight he'd meet her in a week and hand Gabriel over to her once he was done with the job. "You have my pet?" Abbadon asked. 

"Yes."

"Good. Is he broken?"

"No. Not yet."

"Perfect. Show me."

"This way." Metatron said leading the Knight of Hell into Heaven.

.............. ................ ................. ........

 

Loki sat there staring at Abbadon. Metatron had come in earlier and changed how he was locked up again, this time he was chained sitting up in a chair. Loki counted himself lucky that The Scribe had just moved him and left again.

Metatron had just come back into the room with Abbadon, The Knight of Hell. This wasn't going to be good at all, having Abbadon here just turned a bad situation worse a lot worse. Loki forced himself to concatenate on what the two of them were saying. "I don't know how he got his wings to reseed into his vessel."

"How. That's simple. He's hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yes. Within the trickster."

"Trickster? What trickster?"

"The one that is right in front of you."

"That's Gabriel."

"Actually that's Loki."

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll brake them both. Did you do has I told you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'm going to take my new pet before those bastard brothers of his get here. Get him ready to move."

"Of course, Abbadon but he can't walk I broke both of his legs."

"Well than heal him, just enough so I can move him."

"Right away." Metatron said as he walked over to Loki. The trickster's mind was reeling. Abbadon was taking him. No way. Loki waited until Metatron had healed him before stoking out with both feet and catching the angel in the chest sending him to the ground. Making a double in his place he hacked on the robes binding his wrists to the chair ripping his arms loose. Ignoring the pain racing though him still he headed for the door at a run when Abbadon grapped him. 

In seconds she had him pinned to the wall. "You aren't going anywhere, Loki." Reaching a hand up the Knight whispered in spell Loki couldn't hear. Deep with their shared mind Loki heard Gabriel scream. 

:What is she doing?: Loki asked the archangel.

Gabriel gasped for breath as Abbadon's spell tapered off before answering. :She's merging us.: 

:But how?: 

:I don't know. Call for help, I don't know what this will do to us.:

(HEL. FIND ME, NOW. HURRY.) Loki screamed down the link he had with his daughter. 

(Daddy? Hold on. I'll find you) Hel called back. His daughter's call was the last thing Loki heard before he blacked out.

........... .......... ........... ......... .............

 

Michael gentry set Adam down on the bed in the room Sam had said was theirs if they wanted it. His mate had cried himself to sleep. With a sigh Michael turns and heads back into the library. "We need to leave."

"We're all packed and ready to go." Dean said. Within minutes the whole group is out the door. Dean and Sam in Baby with Castiel and Bobby in the back. John and Mary along with Ellen and Jo are in a of the men of letters old cars. Kevin, Charlie, and Ash were staying at the bunker with Adam. Michael and Lucifer are gonna follow the group along with Chuck. "Where are we going?"

Sam looked at Dean and anwsered. "Candyland."

"Candyland it is. The Gate is in Candyland?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Gabe told me years ago I just didn't realize that it was a gate to heaven. He'd just said to use it if I had to and tell anyone I meet on the other side that i was his mate."  
Sam explained.

"Candyland it is then." Dean said and started driving toward the west coast. Two days later Dean pulled the impala into the driveway of a beachhouse along the California coast. 

"Where are we?" John asked as he got out of the car he'd been driving. 

"Candyland." Sam said, before walking up to and though the door. "Max. I'm home boy." Sam called a few minutes later a terrier ran up to the door from down the hall. "Hey, Max. Did you miss me boy." 

"Aww. He's a cutie." Mary said looking at Max.

"He's Loki's." Sam said as Michael and Lucifer appeared beside him, along with Chuck. "Max stay here boy, Papa will be right back."

"Sam that's a dog. He can't understand you." John said. 

"Max is the dog of a God he can to understand me." Sam growled. "Let's get going." The hunter turned and led the group though the house to a door in the back. The door had Gabriel's wings painted on it. "Can we all get through?" Sam asked looking at Chuck.

"Just this once. Let's go get my son." Chuck said. "The Host will follow us though. Sam please stay holding the door until they're all in."

........ .......... ........... .......... ...............

 

Gabriel came to within the shared part of his and Loki's mind with a gasp. :Loki, can you hear me?:

:Yeah, what happened?: The trickster said with a wheeze.

:She tried to merge us. It didn't work.:

:It didn't. Why?:

:Because we are already two beings in the same body. She's angry, I think it me she wants.: 

:What are my chances of walking away from this, Gabriel?:

:Slim. Very slim. She might just kill you.: 

:Well, we always knew this wasn't a forever thing. I am just a part of you that you used to hide from Heaven.:

:We both know that you became so much more than that.:

:If push comes to shove do what you have to.:

:Loki.:

:I mean it, Gabriel. Just tell the kids that I love them and I always will, and Sam well tell him I'm sorry.:

:Loki...: Gabriel sighed. :Alright. If I have to. Sam... Sam's alive.:

:Yes.: 

:He will find us.:

:Yes, but will it be in time?:

:That's the question isn't it. I have a feeling it won't be. Whatever Abbadon is planning it isn't good. She said she would brake us.:

:That won't be easy to do. Neither one of us will brake quick.:

:No, but there are things she could do that would.:

:I think she wants access to your wings.:

:I don't think she does. I know she does. The chances of me flying again right now are slim. If she gets a hold of my wings I'll never fly again.: Gabriel whimpered.

:Gabriel, you should call Michael.:

:I'll try.: Gabriel said constrating. :I can't she did something so I can't access my links.: 

:Hmm. Crap. Nather can I. This isn't good. We can't call out.:

:All we can do is hope Hel can find us.:

:Well this sucks.:

............. ................ ................. .........

 

Within Heaven Jail the group ran into the last cell to find Metatron sitting in a pile of gold feathers crying. The Scribe muttering to himself how she made him do it. He'd tortured an archangel. "I'm sorry. She made me but I still did it."   
Metatron was holding his angel blade in his hand the tip pressed against his chest right over his heart. 

Before The Scribe or anyone else could react Chuck had moved one hand gripping Metatron's angel blade and moving it away form his chest the other coming up and pressing two fingers to the angel's forehead. "You are not at fault for the actions of a demon my child. Now sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Black Eagle for betaing. The poll on Luci's mate is still up if anyone want a say in who it is.

Abbadon was pissed that her spell to separate the two beings didn't work any better then the one she used to merge them. "Fine. If I can't merge you or separate you I'll just make something that will let me control which one of you are out." 

"Yeah right." Loki snapped. :She can't do that can she?: The trickster asked Gabriel.

:With the right spells, yes.:

:Crap.: 

It took Abbadon a matter of hours before she had found a sigil that would work. Craving one part into her wrist. She grabbed an angel  
blade and dipped it into a vat of blood. The demon then melted down the blade pouring the rest of the vat of blood into the red hot metal before using a spell to shape the metal onto the shape of the sigil. "This should affect both of you. The angel blade for the angel and the blood of a victim for the trickster." Abbadon said as she walked up to the pagan god. Loki glared. The Knight smirked as she placed the burning hot sigil on the back of Loki's neck. The trickster screamed as the sigil was burned into his neck. Deep inside their shared mind Loki could hear Gabriel screaming with him. "Now I'm tired of dealing with you. I want the archangel within." Abbadon said as she cut her hand and dribbled some blood onto her wrist. Loki tried to fight the push but he couldn't within seconds Gabriel was forced to the forefront of their vessel well the trickster could do nothing but watch.

................. ................. ................ .....

 

The group was sitting around the war room table waiting for Metatron to wake up. "So he had no control over with he was doing?" Dean asked.

"Correct. Abbadon got to him right before he summoned Gabriel. He wasn't in control the whole time he had him." Chuck said.

"Do you know what he did?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Chuck said closing his eyes, at the thought of everything his sons had been put though at the hands of the demon, along with the thought of what Gabriel was still going though. He just wished he could get an idea of where the Knight had takin him. "We need to find him, but I can't sense him anywhere near here. I'm going to go looking. I can't just sit here."

 

"Well we'll wait for Metatron to wake up then start looking too, we won't stop until we find him." Castiel said. Chuck nodded and disappeared.

A few hours later the rest of the group was still sitting around the war room table. "At least he didn't actually cut his wings off like we thought." Lucifer said braking the qieut.

"She wanted him hurt and weak. Braking but not broken. She said she would brake them herself." Metatron said as he walked into the war room and sat down at the table.

"She said she would brake them herself. Is she going to brake his wings?" Michael growled.

"I don't know. She might, but she meant was would brake both of them." Metatron said.

"Loki. She meant Loki as well as Gabe." Sam replied 

"Yes." Metatron said looking down at the table not wanting to meet the eye of his brother's mate.

John looked up his eyes hard and growled. "Loki what dose that monster have to....." Sam growled in anger jumping to his feet and punching his father right in the face before then turning and storming out of the room.

"Damn, that's two out of three. You gonna do or say something to make to three for three." Bobby said. John just glared at the hunter from where he landed on the floor.

"Two out of three?" Mary asked. 

"Two out of three kids. Adam is my baby brother." Dean said. "And Dad if you ever call Cas a monster. He will have to stop me. Because I will kill you." 

"Dean. Calm down. Do you need to go kill someone?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm stressed. This whole thing sucks. We should of gotten Gabe out but no the dumb demon bitch had to be part of it and she wouldn't even be walking if.....Ggggrrrrr." Dean yelled pulling his gun and waving it around as he did. Michael's eyes widen along with Lucifer's. Everyone else was sitting there staring at the hunter.

"Dean." Castiel said his voice harding. "Come with me. There is a vampire nest in the next state. We are going to take it out. Now." Castiel exclaimed as he grabbed the hunter and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ellen asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say The Mark." Michael answered.

"It was. Is. Whatever. Crowley told Dean the frist blade was the only way the kill Abbadon so he went to Cain and got the mark form him. Now. Now... I'm loosing my brother to Hell all over again." Sam said from the doorway, the hunters eyes were bright with tears.

.................... ....................... .............

 

Gabriel lay once again pinned down to a stone table on his stomach. Abbadon was on his right side running her fingers through his flight feathers on his right smallest wing. The archangel whimpered at the feeling. He squirmed trying to get away, his mate was the only one who should ever be touching his wings like this. Abbadon laughed. "You don't like this do you, angel. Me touching your wings like this. Just wait where there is pleasure there is pain." Abbadon said as she reached up and took ahold of the base if the wing and the tip and jerked it up and back well twisting the base. Gabriel screamed as the demon forced his wing up and around so the tip was pressed against the small of Gabriel's back. The bones staining painfully before snapping. The archangel trashed with the pain, screaming, his right middle wing raising up posst to smack Abbadon away from him when the demon grabbed the flight feathers and twisted them sharply. "Do you want me to brake this set as well?" Gabriel shook his head sharply. Abbadon just laughed again as she repeated the move with his left smallest wing. Keeping one hand holding his smallest wing tips to the small of his back Abbadon pulling another angel blade and thrust it through the tip of one wing under his spine and through the tip of the other. Using her powers the Knight summoned a holy oil torch and used it to melt the ends of the angel blade to Gabriel's wings. The archangel screamed as the holy oil burned his wing tips and the metal melted into his sedative wings. Abbadon hummed as she dipped blood on the sign on her wrist and forced Loki out again. 

Loki glared at the demon as inside their shared mind Gabriel's screams became choked sobs of agony. His damaged but not broken wings wrapped around him as his two smallest twitched in pain. The feathers along the tips blackened by the fire of the torch drops of silver stood out brightly made from the melted angel blade.

............... ..................... ....................

Ash and Charlie were looking up anything that could pinpoint where Gabriel might be. Bobby, Ellen, and Mary were on calling everyone they could think of to ask if anything really odd was going on. The whole angelic Host was searching the world. Dean and Castiel were still off taking care of the vampire nest. Sam was sitting in his room with Max he'd takin the dog back to the bunker with him. "We'll find 'em, boy" Sam said to the dog not sure if he was reassuring the dog or himself. 

"Hey guys you might want to see this." Charlie yelled. Sam ran into the room followed by Bobby, Ellen, Mary, John, and Jo. "You might want to get one of the angels back here.

"Mika, can you come here please. Charlie thinks she found something." Adam called from the doorway. 

"What did you find?" The archangel asked as he appeared beside Charlie.

"Odd things. Bushes starting a fire with no reason. Animals fleeing. Brids just dropping dead. People going suddenly deaf. It's all really odd and it's all happening around an old church crpyt in Massachusetts." Charlie said.

"How long ago did the last thing happen?"

"Under an hour." Charlie answered. Michael nodded and disappeared.

.................. ..................... .................

 

Loki hissed a call to Hel in olden Norse as Abbadon dragged him through Hell. The trickster knew he didn't have much time. All he could do was hope his call got through in time. Abbadon had already said she wasn't going to stay in Lucifer's realm for longer than a couple of hours. An hour later Loki sat chained to the wall by the collar Abbadon had put on him when he felt the slight shift in the air that told him Hel was there. He looked up and met his daughter's eyes that were wide with horror before narrowing in anger glazing over with unshed tears. "Get your brothers." He whispered to her. "She will move me out of here soon, you'll have to track me." With a nod Hel was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Black Eagle for betaing

"I can't sit here doing nothing. I'm going to go explore this place a bit." Lucifer exclaimed as he stood up and walked out of the library. The group just watched as the Morningstar left. 

Michael sighed and pulled the report from the group of angels searching the Middle East towards himself. "Lucifer never liked not being able to do anything about a problem. And we're hitting dead end after dead end on where Abbadon could be." 

"We're gonna find her and find out where she has Gabe." Sam said as he got off his phone. "Hel just told me Loki called her. She is looking for him too. If she finds him she'll tell us."

"Hel. As in the Norse Goddess of the dead?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"How many Gods do you two know?" Mary asked.

"A lot." Dean said. "Right Sammy?"

"Yeah.." Sam said one hand pinching his nose as the hunter groaned.

"Sam, you alright?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache." Sam answered. 

..................... ..................... ..............

(Daddy. I'm sorry. Please Daddy. Let me out. I'll behave. I swear. Daddy. Please. I'll be good. I'll do anything you want. Daddy please. Please. I'm sorry. Daddy.) Chuck eyes went wide. Lucifer. Why was he pleading to him like that.

(Luci. What is going on? What is wrong?) Chuck called to his second born to get no response just more pleas. Chuck quickly left the mountain top he was on and re appeared in the bunker. "Where is Lucifer?" God asked the group.

"He said he couldn't just sit here any longer and went to explore the bunker." Kevin answered looking up from the tablet he was working on. 

"So he is here somewhere. I need to find him now. Something is wrong?" Chuck said as the God started pacing.

"Father. Calm down. I'll go find Luci. He couldn't have gone too far in just a few hours. The bunker isn't that big." Michael said as he got up and headed out of the room following the hall Lucifer had took eariler. With what looked to be an advantaged God in their mince the whole group was soon looking the the Devil. 

.............. ............................ ..............

A few hours earlier Lucifer was exlploring the bunker. The archangel walked into one of the archive rooms slowly making his way threw it checking out the items the Men of Letter had collected he didn't even realize when he pass through the gate activating the spells on it. As they registered that he wasn't keyed into the wards. When the gate slammed shut with a click of the lock Lucifer stiffened his mind insteadly going back to the last lock he heard click. His breathing picked up as the mermoy of that day sarged to the surface of his mind. The archangel whimpered as he slowly went to the ground curling up into a ball as the memorys took over his thoughts.

[ "Michael. Why? What did I do? Michael please just tell me what's going on. The last thing I remember is you telling me I'm wragging a war against you. But I'm not it's not me. Michael answer me. Why are you doing this?" Lucifer was pleading his hands gripping the bars of the door to the piont his knocked were white, as his brother locked the door with a click and started walking away.

"Mikey.... Please... Don't lock me down here. Mikey... I'm sorry... For whatever I've been doing. Please don't leave me locked up. Mikey.... c... c... co... come back. Come back. MIKEY. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. MIKEY. MICHAEL. PLEASE." Lucifer begged tears in his eyes as his big brother walked away. Leaving him locked in the cage.]

[Lucifer lay curled up in a ball as the bars on the cage got closer and closer to him. The bars were so close that the archangel couldn't even move. "I'll be good. I'm sorry. Daddy. Please. Let me out. I'll do anything you want. Please. Daddy. Let me out. I'll behave. Daddy. Please don't leave me locked up down here. Daddy. The bars are closing in. Daddy I'm scared. Please let me out." Lucifer sobbed tears streaming down his cheeks.]

................ .................... ...................

 

It was over two hours later when Dean finally found Lucifer. The archangel was sitting in one of the archive rooms curled up into a tight ball on the floor behind a closed gate. It looked like the part of the room Lucifer was in was closed off from the rest. Heavy bars separated one side of the room from the other. Dean blinked it looked like in old jail cell. "Lucifer." Dean called to the archangel. Lucifer didn't seem it even hear him. Walking closer Dean opened the gate and put a box in front of it was it couldn't close again. "Lucifer." The hunter called again.

Kneeling down beside the archangel Dean heard the muttered pleas falling from Lucifer's lips. "I'll be good. I'm sorry. Daddy. Please. Let me out. I'll do anything you want. Please. Daddy. Let me out. I'll behave. Daddy. Please don't leave me locked up down here. Daddy. The bars are closing in. Daddy I'm scared. Please let me out." Dean growled when he saw the tears streaming down the archangel's cheeks, reaching over he picked Lucifer clean up. The hunter turned around and walked out of the room heading for the rec room. His face a mask of anger and concern. The hunter stomped into the library anyone he'd passed on the way had followed him wondering what had made Dean so mad. Dean didn't even realize he was being followed or when Sam had asked him where he'd found Lucifer. Sam prayed to Chuck that they found the devil and was surprised when Chuck appeared beside him form where he been searching the bunker as well.

Dean headed straight for the couch and sat down hold Lucifer. " Hey it's okay. I got you. Your out. Look around. No more bars. We're in the bunker. Lucifer, come on. It's okay. Breath. Deep breath in. Good. Now let it out slow. There you go. Good. Can you look around now? That's it see your not locked up." Dean said calmly slowly calming the archangel down. 

Once Lucifer was somewhat calm Dean finally looked up to find Chuck standing beside the couch and Michael kneeling down in front of him. The First Born Archangel had tears falling from his own eyes. Turning to his father Michael half glared half sobbed. "This my fault. I did this. He was my little brother, and I did this to him. Because of you. You wouldn't listen when I told you something was going on with him. That he was blacking out and loosing whole hours of time with no idea what he was doing. Years. Years. Father that went on before he lost it completely and started the whole war. He'd show up in my room crying wanting to know what he'd been doing every few months and then you.. just said we got to lock him up Michael he is a danger to everything. He was sick. And you wouldn't listen. He was my little brother." Michael was yelling by the end of his rant.

"Michael, we had no other choice. He was destroying everything. I know now that it was the mark in control but back then I didn't and we had to stop him. I didn't realize it would take me so long to figure out what was happening. I was listening to you Michael you'll the reason why I was looking for a cause to Lucifer's behavior at all. I'm sorry I had you lock him up I should of done that myself." Chuck said hanging his head.

Dean sat Lucifer down on the couch and slowly got to his feet. "You fix this, and you fix it. NOW." Chuck just nodded and sat down pulling Lucifer into his lap and softly speaking to his second born.

............................ ...........................

Dean was making burgers for supper. Michael and Adam were curled up on one of the couchs watching Netflix. Sam was sitting in one of the armchairs with Max reading. Ash and Charlie were talking with Jo and Ellen at another table. Kevin was working on the tablet at another table. John and Mary were sitting at the last table talking. Gadreel was in another armchair reading. Lucifer was sitting curled up against Chuck's side on the other couch when his head snapped up. "She's in Hell." The archangel growled before disappearing. 

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"We'll find out when he gets back." Sam said watching as Max sat staring at John. The dog really didn't like his father. "Mmm." Sam moaned one hand pinching between his eyes. 

"Another headache, sweetie." Mary said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "My backs killing me too, I just don't know what going on. I just ache all over and I don't know why."

"Sam, headache headache, or speiacal kid headache." Dean asked as he walked into the room.

"Now that you mention it. Speiacal kid headache. What made you think of that?"

"You haven't had headaches this often or bad sence we were looking for Dad."

"What are you two talking about? Mary asked.

"Alasteir. The yellow eyed demon. The... the night... you died. He bled into Sammy's mouth. It had some odd affects." Dean said his eyes glazed. Castiel walked over and laid a hand on his hunter shoulder right over where his handprint was. "I'm okay, Cas." The angel just sat watching his hunter. 

.................. ................... ...................

On a mountain top deep in the Rockies a group of Gods were meeting their father needed their help and they were coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Black Eagle for betaing. this chapter contains torture.

Loki had lost all track of time. All he knew was pain and his and Gabriel's screams. Abbadon had tortured them trying to brake them and she was succeeding. Gabriel had stopped reacting to anything the Knight said to the archangel and was retreating inward to the point that he was no longer hearing the demon at all. Abbadon had gotten bored with torturing the Messenger and had moved her full attention onto Loki. The trickster's hands were chained above his head. His whole body felt like it was on fire form the wounds Abbadon had inflicted. The Pagan God couldn't help the whines of pain that escaped him. Blood soaked what was left of the trickster's pants and pooled on the ground around him. The room was covered in his and Gabriel's blood. The archangel's feathers lay struan across the floor. Loki gasped in fear as the door to the room cracked open with a creak.

"I've got a new game for you trickster. So how about we play." Abbadon said as she walked over to the God running one hand over the wings of the blood eagle she had made of Loki's back a few hours ago.

The trickster whimpered, "How about not. I didn't like the last game we played." 

Abbadon smiled reaching up and grapping a hold of the collar around Loki's neck. "Do you want me to go get the rats back? Or how about the rack? Huh Loki? Or are you going to play my game?"

Terror filled the pagan god. His stomach still wasn't fully healed from the last time Abbadon had brought out her rats. "I'll play. I'll play." 

"Good boy. Now you have four hours to get form here in this room to outside of the crypt. If you get there your free to go." Abbadon said as she unclained Loki's hands laughing as the trickster hit the ground with a scream. "Good luck. Clocks ticking." The Knight smirked as she walked back out the door. Loki lay on the blood covered floor sobbing in pain. Four hours... He had four hours to get out if he could just move. 

The trickster slowly moved one hand to try and crawl toward the door but the pain was to much and he was left screaming from the slight movement. If I could just take the edge off this pain I could do it I could escape her. :Loki... Sam... Ask Sam... Share the pain. I'm taking all I can from you.: Gabriel cried weakly form their shared mind. 

Loki closed his eyes concentrating on the bond he had with the hunter. (Samshine. Can you hear me?)

.................. ..................... .................

Sam was sitting at the table in the war room along with everyone else trying to come up with something to help find his mates. When he heard the low call almost a whisper form his bond with Loki. (Samshine. Can you hear me?)

("LOKI.") Sam yelled both out loud and through the bond. Everyone at the table froze and looked at Sam.

(Sam. Sam. I need your help.)

( We're trying to find you and Gabe. Can you tell me anything about where you are?) Sam questioned as he grabbed a notebook and pen.

(Sam. I can escape. Abbadon she likes to play games. I've four hours to get out of the crypt she has me in if I do I'm free.)

(A crpyt. She has you in a crypt. Okay just hold on we're....) He is in a crpyt Sam wrote before showing everyone.

(SAM. Listen to me. I can get out if you'll help me. I need you to take some of the pain I'm in so I can move. Gabriel said this place is pretty small.)

(Share pain. I'll do it. Anything to help. Oh Loki... What do I need to do?)

(Just brace yourself. You might want to lay down. This is going to hurt Sam. A lot. Think the worst burns on earth times ten.)

(Okay just a minute let me go lay down and tell Dean to keep in eye on me.) Sam told the trickster. "Dean come with me now." The hunter called to his brother before getting up and running to his room. Dean looked at everyone else shrugged and followed Sam at a run as well. Once in Sam's room he found the younger hunter had changed into a pair of sleep pants and was laying on his bed. "Loki said he can get out of the crypt Abbadon is keep them put he needs me to take some of the pain he is in. He said this is going to hurt Dean. Like the worst burns on earth times ten. I can't explain more than that he's only got four hours." (Okay Loki I'm as ready as I can be. I love you. Tell Gabe I love him too.)

(I love you too. I'll tell him. I'll see you soon hopefully.) Loki spoke softly into his mind before Sam was overwhelmed by pain. His back was a fire, his stomach burned like someone had shoved a burning hot sword through it. 

The hunter arched off the bed with a scream of pure agony. Dean stood there next to his brother's bed watching in horror as Sam thrashed and screamed again. The door to the bedroom threw open as the rest of the group ran in. "What the Hell is going on?" John yelled as he came through the door.

"Sam said Loki is going to make a run for it. Something about pain sharing. I don't know. Sam said Loki said he's got a four hour window." Dean said. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Gadreel asked.

"No. The pain isn't his so anything we do won't actually do any good." Lucifer said as he looked like he wanted to try anyway as Sam screamed again, the hunter reaching blindly toward Dean.

"I'm here Sammy. I'm right here." Dean said grabbing Sam hand. 

"Dean my back." Sam sobbed. Dean's eyes widened as he pulled Sam onto his side. His little brother's back was covered in blood. 

"What... what is going on?" Dean gasped.

"Sam is getting in echo of Loki's wounds." Michael answered. " I've only seen a bond that was close and strong enough for wound mirroring once before."

"When?... Who?..." Sam asked. "Sorry I..."

"You need/want something to distract you from the pain." Michael said. " It was centuries ago. Anna's mate was caught by demons. They tried to get information from him. When he refused to tell them anything they killed him. The pain of his death coused her to fall. The return of that knogle drove her mad. I should of helped her but I killed her. "

" It was a mercy kill. You gave her peace, Michael. Sometimes that all we can do is give people peace." Adam said rubbing one hand up and down Michael's back.

...................... ......................... .........

Loki hissed as he crawled forward inch by painful inch. The trickster had made it out of the room and down the hall. :Almost there, Loki. The outside door is just around this next corner.: Gabriel whimpered to him. 

:We'll make it. Once we're outside I'll call Fenrir he'll help us get to Sam.: Loki painted as he crawled forward a few more feet. 

"Two hours, Loki. Your so close. Here let me help you." Abbadon sang in a sickly sweet voice as the demon walked up to the pagan god. With a cruel smile the Knight grabbed Loki by the hair and pulled the trickster up and back forcing him onto his heels. Pain ripped though him at the move. Loki sobbed as Abbadon jerked him backwards onto his back. He screamed as the pain made his vision go white. 

He trashed trying to get off of his back the wings of the blood eagle catching on the stones that made up the crypt floor. As his vision started to fade Loki heard Sam whispering though their bond. (We can do this Candyman. Come on we got God himself on our side we can do anything. I love you. Dean got a pan of homemade fudge waiting for you.)

(I'm coming Samshine. I'm coming.) Loki painted back as he gritted his teeth and twisted onto his side with a scream. (I'm coming.) The trickster pulled himself forward again painfully. The floor streaked with his blood and two of his ribs left jammed between two of the stones in the floor. When Loki finally reached the heavy stone door that made the crypt entrance the god cried. 

:Just crack open the door Loki and call Fenrir. He get it all the way open.: Gabriel cried weakly. The trickster pulled with everything he had but the door just wasn't moving. :Try pushing.: Gabriel chuckled.

:Oh duh..: Loki laughed back and pushed the door gave just enough that Loki could yell out. "Fenrir." 

................ .................... ....................

Thousands of miles away the giant wolf's head snapped up and around. "Dad. Hold on. I'm coming."  
In minutes the wolf was outside of the crypt Abbadon had Loki in. Fenrir reached for the door catching his claws in the crack Loki had made and ripped it off. "Dad." The wolf whined. Loki was laying on the floor covered in blood. Almost all of the trickster's ribs were sticking out of his back expect two which looked to be broken clean off. Fenrir nosed at his father whinning. 

"Fenrir... help me out of here please." Loki whispered. 

The wolf threw his head back and howled, "Hel! Jor! Sleipnir! I've found Dad. Hurry." In minutes his brothers and sister were at his side. 

Hel went to her knees beside her father. "Sleipnir, lay down I'm going to put Dad on your back." The great eight legged horse slipped to the ground. "Daddy. I'm sorry. This will hurt." The Goddess whispered as she picked Loki up carefully but still drawing a pained cry form her father. Getting Loki onto Sleipnir's back Hel turned toward the crypt. "Destroy it, Fenrir, Jor. Every last part." 

The wolf growled. "With pleasure." As Jor raised his tail and brought it down on the crpyt over and over. Slamming it. Hel pulled herself up onto Sleipnir's back beside Loki as Abbadon appeared form inside the crumbling crypt.

"You're not taking him anywhere." The Knight yelled before having to jump back as Jor sent a stream of vemon at her.

"Sleipnir run." Hel yelled as she buried one hand in her brother's mane and gripped Loki with the other. The horse bolted. Hel's eyes slipped closed as her father screamed form the movement. The Goddess tightened her grip on her father as the tears fell from her eyes at the sound of his screams.

.................... .................... ................

(Sam. Fenrir is here. I'm going to stop the sharing okay. Thank you. I'll be with you soon. I love you Samshine.) Loki whispered into Sam's mind as the pain slowly faded from Sam's body. 

(I love you too. See you soon.) Sam called back. 

"Sam. You okay?" Dean asked as he ran one hand through Sam's hair. 

"Yeah. Fenrir has got Loki. They should be here soon." Sam said. 

Dean looked up laughing. "That damn trickster. He did it. Damn."

"Yeah he did. You better go make some of your homemade fudge. I told Loki you'd have some waiting for him."

"Okay. I'll go make some and I'll save him the bowl and spoon too." Dean said with a laugh walking toward the door. "You sure your gonna be alright, bitch."

"Yeah I'm fine, jerk."


	12. Chapter 12

It was two hours into the four hour deadline Loki had said he had when Dean shooed the group out of Sam's room. There was nothing anyone could do anyway so he told them to get the bunker ready in case Loki did make it out. From the look of Sam the trickster was hurt bad. Sam lay sobbing on his side his back and stomach covered in blood. Dean was about to start running his fingers though Sam's hair when Sam screamed. Dean would swear he heard his brother's ribs crack. Dean wasn't surprised when the door opened back up. But was surprised when Chuck was the one who came through it. "I can't help much but I'll do what I can to help them all through this." Chuck said and laid two fingers on Sam's forehead a light white glow coming from them. 

...................... ....................... ...........

 

Hel asked Sleipnir to stop once she was sure Abbadon was no longer following them. "Daddy... I'm sorry." The Goddess cried.

"Shh.... It's alright I'm free. I'm hurt yes but I'm free." Loki whispered. "The sigil. You have to get it off."

"Sigil?" Hel asked. 

"On the back of my neck. It let's her control which one of us is out. Me or Gabriel. You need to remove it."

"Okay. But how?"

"Jor's vemon right on the bone."

"The bone... but Daddy.... that would mean...." Hel said her eyes wide with horror.

"I know. Just do it." Hel took a deep breath and reached for her knife, cutting the collar off her father before turning to the sigil itself. In one smooth move she laid the skin on the back of Loki's neck wide open and Jor quickly dripped some of his vemon onto the sigil that was burned straight into his father's bone. Loki locked his jaw to keep from screaming at the pain of the sigil burning away. As deep within their shared mind Gabriel screamed and thrashed weakly begging "No, no more, no more." Loki slowly unlocked his jaw and just sat there breathing deeply as the burning pain slowly faded from his neck."Good. It's gone. Now let's go home." Hel and the boys nodded knowing home to their father was Sam. Loki whimpered as Sleipnir started moving again, but this time the horse moved slow and easy being careful not to nodal Loki. The trickster pulled his awareness inward toward Gabriel. :We're free. I got us out, Gabriel.: The archangel just looked at him form where he was curled up. :Gabriel the sigil gone. Your idea with Jor's vemon worked. Do you want to switch?: Gabriel whimpered and curled up into a tighter ball. 

................ ................... .....................

 

Dean came out of Sam's room about 45 minutes from the deadline and to the surprise of everyone else started baking. "Dean honey. What are you making?" Mary asked.

"Fudge." Dean answered.

"Since when do you know how to make fudge?" John asked.

"Since Lisa." Dean said glancing over at Castiel. "Cas want to help?"   
The angel nodded and walked over.

Dean just stared into his angel eyes for a minute. "It's fine, Dean." Castiel said. Dean just nodded and turned back to the fudge.

"Who is Lisa?" John asked. 

"Drop it Dad." Dean growled.

Bobby just looked at Dean and shook his head at John. "Leave it, John." 

"No, and don't tell me how to talk to my kids Singer." John growled. Dean stiffened. 

"I'm not telling you anything but to drop the subject." Bobby said guffly.

"YOU AREN'T THEIR FATHER I AM. SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT." John yelled. Bobby took a step back and ducked his head. His mind flashing back to when his own father would yell. How he died had affected the gruff hunter more than most realized. 

"Robert Singer was more of a father to Sam and Dean then you have been since Dean was four years old John Winchester." Lucifer said as he walked into the room eyes hard. His grace cracking and snapping in the air. "How do you humans put it, something about a donor?" The Morningstar asked Adam.

"That my father is nothing but a sperm donor." Adam answered. "Is that what your thinking?"

"Yes." Lucifer said glaring at John. "My father might of left heaven but he has always been there when we really needed him. He raised us even if he left once we were no longer children. He brought you back so you could be there with your children, if you are just going to fight then I could easily send you back to heaven or hell." 

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A SUPPOSE TO BE IN ARCHANGEL. YOU CAN JUST KEEP OUT OF MY BUSINESS." John yelled getting right up into Lucifer's face. 

Lucifer glared at the man."Can I send him somewhere away form here he's pissing me off with his addutud?" Lucifer asked looking at Dean.

"Lock him in the garage until he can calm down and talk to people without screaming, please Lucifer." Mary said from the table. "I can't deal with him right now." 

"Alright." Lucifer said and John vanished.

"Lucifer." Michael said form the doorway one hand extended toward the Morningstar. "I'm sorry." In the archangel's hand was a two foot long cream feather. 

"Mikey. Your flight feather. Why?" 

"Because I should of never left you alone there. I should of stayed with you. I'm so sorry, Luci."

"Mikey." Lucifer said as he reached over and took the feather. "I forgive you." Lucifer said as he pulled out his wings. Wings that were covered in ice. They creeked and cracked as Lucifer brought them around so he was hugging Michael with them. Michael had loosed his own as well and pulled them around Lucifer. 

Castiel stood there staring at the two of them and made in odd little sound in the back of his throat. It brought both archangel's heads up and had them looking over at the younger angel."Castiel, come here." Michael said as he moved his left hand wings. 

Castiel didn't move. "I don't....."

"You didn't kill them. The lavathins did." Chuck said as he appeared beside the angel. "You just tried to stop Raphael the only way you could think of. Did you make mistakes yes but you did it for the right reasons."

"But... Balthazar?" Castiel cried tears in his eyes at the throught of his childhood best friend. 

"Is right here, mate." Balthazar said as he appeared beside the angel. "You really weren't thinking were you, bro? You were reacting." 

"Balthy. I'm sorry." Castiel said his voice cracking.

"Hay, hay. It's okay." Balthazar said as he reached over and took Castiel's hand. "We'll be right back." The angel said before they both vanished. 

................... ...................... ...............

 

BANG! 

BANG! 

BANG!

John looked up form where he was looking over some of the men of letters cars at the loud banging coming from the garage door. The hunter pulled the Colt out of his jeans. Thankfull that he had found the gun in the back of the impala. He was furious at Lucifer how dare that brat lock him in here and at Mary's say so too. Walking up to the switch for the door John hit the open button, gun raised and ready. 

 

............ ............... ................. ...........

 

BANG!!!! 

'That was a gunshot." Dean said as his head snapped up. "The garage. Dad got one of the guns out of Baby." 

"Do you think he's trying to shoot the lock out of the door?" Mary asked.

"THAT BASTARD!!!! I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM!!!" Sam's yell echoed through the bunker. 

"Oh no...." Dean said before turning and running out the door. Everyone else follow the hunter. Dean hit the garage at a dead run only to skid to a stop at the sight. Gabriel was laying on his side his largest wings raised covering Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Jor behind him. Sam was beside The archangel cradling his head in his lap his gun raised toward his father in front of them. Hel was beside them both sword out and glaring at John. John held The Colt in one hand. Dean instantly spun around and blocked the door. Words Cas had told him years ago echoing through his mind. "An angel's wings are sacred. Only to be seen by thous they choose and they're mate." 

Dean body blocked the door as Mary tried it get through. "Dean what the hell move." Mary hissed her eye full of worry.

"No. Mom you can't go in there." 

"And why not? Dean your father is in there."

"Yes he is, but you need to stay here. Cas! Code feather." Dean called. 

"Code feather? What the Hell is that?" Mary growled as Castiel appeared beside Dean. Locked eyes with the hunter and disappeared again.

"Dean what is going on? There was a gunshot and Sam yelling and you running down here. Please explain?" Michael asked the archangel's eyes hard. 

"Loki got out with help from his kids. They came in thought the garage. Dad must of tried shooting one of the kids. Sam is pissed because of he clusters Loki's kids to be his. They even call him Papa." Dean said while still keeping Mary out of the garage.

"Okay, and Code Feather?" Michael asked.

"Gabriel's wings are out and I know he don't like just anyone seeing them." Dean said. 

"So you sent Castiel in to help Gabriel. Lucifer and I'll go in as while we've seen Gabriel's wings while we were growing up." Michael said.

CRACK!

"Papa.... How???" Hel voice came from behind the door.

"I... I.... I don't know.... I shouldn't have been able to... Oh... No... Oh... God... No... It's been years..." Sam gasped.

Chuck appeared behind the group. "What is going on?" 

"Gabriel is an the garage with Sam and John and Loki's kids." Dean said before moving slightly to let the two archangels and God through the door. Mary growled. "Mom you need to stay out here it an angel thing okay." Dean said to her.

A few minutes later Lucifer tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Go get a couple rooms ready for Loki's kids they are staying here. Loki sent your father somewhere said something about a lesson and that he'll be back once he's learned it." 

"Let me though please." Sam voice called from the garage. The whole group moved and Sam came walking though carrying the trickster piggy back carefully. One arm under each of Loki's legs the trickster's arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders. Loki barided his face in Sam's neck letting out little whines of pain with every step the hunter took.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture. Oh just assume that they all do it's be easier.

Loki was laying on his stomach as Chuck worked on healing his ribs form the damage done by the blood eagle. It was slow going but the worst part wasn't the pain in his back or stomach it was Gabriel. The archangel was sobbing within their mind begging Abbadon not to hurt him again. "I need to move. Can you do this with me sitting?" Loki asked Chuck not being able to deal with listening to Gabriel's pleas any more not when there was something he could do about it finally.

"I could, but you will have to move slowly so not to undo everything I just did." Chuck said giving Loki in knowing look. "How is he?"

"Alive. Hurt bad, but alive." Loki said as the God slowly moved to the edge of the bed.

"I could just mojo you if....." Chuck started saying.

"NO." Loki snapped as he sat up carefully with a pained hiss. " No powers." The trickster whimpered his eyes slamming closed as memories began to take over, both his own and memories seen form within Gabriel.

[ Abbadon had used her powers to hold the trickster down as she lock his limbs in place on the rack. The next six hours passed in pained screams as she slowly tightened the wrenches.] 

[It wasn't chains or rope or anything at all holding him down so the rat could chew it's way through his stomach it was Abbadon's powers, and that was the worst part beside the rat itself that there was nothing to fight against. No chains or rope to brake. Just the pressure holding him down and the rat in it's cage on his stomach trying to escape the heat of the candle Abbadon had put on top of the cage. The bridle in his mouth kept his screams of pain to choked grunts blood dripping from his mouth as he tried screaming again as the rat chewed farther. Abbadon laughed before leaning over and licking the blood from his cheeks. Loki thrashed his head trying to avoid the Knight. Abbadon just laughed again before reaching over and grabbing the candle tipping it so that the melted wax dripped onto the trickster's chest Loki whined as the wax burned. The rat started chewing more frantically as drops of wax dripped onto it.]

"He just spaced out." Sam asked. That was Sam Loki throught as he blinked hard to few times. Sam he was with Sam. Sam was save. 

"I think I might of triggered a flashback. He was talking to me until he spaced out." Chuck said.

"If you did. This is just the start. He'll probably have more, and he's the only one who might know the triggers." Sam said.

"You know a lot about this kind of stuff." Mary said from the doorway. 

"Hell... well the cage, and Dean. He had nightmares for years after he got out. Still does sometimes." Sam said. "Mom look I'm sorry about earlier with Dean not letting you in the garage."

"It's alright Sam. Dean explained it some angel thing. Something about their wings being vary private."

"Sam." Loki whispered. 

"I'm right here, Candyman." Sam said turning toward the trickster. 

"Sam. Please. No rats.." Loki whined.

"Rats... There are no rats here. Candyman. Max is thou. You want to see Max." Sam said slightly confused about the rats but thinking it was part of Loki's flashback.

"Max.... Yeah he'll keep the rats away. Good boy Maxie." Loki said softly. 

"Is he even with us or in his head right now?" Mary asked looking at Loki sadly.

"Mostly in his head right now." Chuck said. "He'll slip in and out for a while." 

"Hey Candyman you want your fudge. Dean saved you the bowl and spoon too if you want them. Gotta give mine trickster his sugar fix." Sam said softly. 

"Please... please.... sugar.... please...." The trickster pleas one hand moving toward his pants. Sam reached out and grabbed Loki's hand turning to look at Chuck and his mother in horror. 

Mary had one hand over her mouth her own eyes wide. "I'm going to be sick." Mary said as she turned and fled the room. 

"Please... please..." Loki whimpered tugging on the hand Sam held. "Sugar.... please." 

"Hey... hey.... Candyman." Sam called his eyes wide in horror. 

Loki tugged on Sam's grip again. "Please... Sugar.... Please... It's been a month ... Please..."

"A month? She only had them for two.. three weeks?" Sam said looking at Chuck.

"Two almost three weeks to us it could of been years to them." Chuck said as Dean walked in with the fudge in one hand and mixing bowl and spoon in the other. 

The hunter took one look at his little brother and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think.... I think she trained him." Sam answered.

"Trained him how?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his big brother and let go of Loki's hand. The trickster instantly pulled the zipper of his pants down and went to pull his cock out when Sam grabbed his wrist again. 

Loki sobbed. "Please.... Please..." Why was Abbadon doing this. Nomaraly she wanted him to jack himself off. Why did she keep stopping him, this was almost as bad as the cock ring she'd make him use somethings. He needed that sugar it had been so long. He couldn't have the sugar unless he came amd she kept stopping him from touching. Was this some new game of hers. Just another way to hurt him. And where was Sam wasn't he here just a minute ago or was that another of Abbadon's tricks. Didn't he get away from her. Fenrir. Hel and the boys they had helped him get away, right?

:Loki. You are with Sam. He is stopping you. He mentioned sagur so it kicked in her training. Fight it.: Gabriel whispered through their mind. Loki shook his head, pulled hard on the hand in Sam's grip surprising the hunter into letting go and pulling the zipper of his pants back up. :There you go. Keep fighting. Now concentrate and pull yourself back to reality.:

"Damn.. her... I'm not some damn dog doing tricks for treats." Loki growled. :Thanks Gabriel.: 

"Candyman." Sam said.

"Yeah, Sammich. I'm here. Just don't say the S word. She used it as a cue." Loki whispered as he shoved the memories as far back in his mind as he could. 

"Okay. No problem, anything else you can think of that might course you issues?" Sam asked. 

"Me.... well the S word and..." Loki closed his eyes his breathing picking up. 

"Hey... Hey. Stay with me." Sam said holding Loki's hand.

"Rats... I really don't think I can handle the sight of a rat right now maybe never... My back... please don't touch it without telling me. This... this isn't the first time she done a blood eagle on me so I'm gotta pretty jumpy. That's all I can think of for me there's more I just... I just can't." Loki said breathlessly his eyes going wild. 

"Easy Candyman. It's alright. I just don't want to hurt you, and throwing you back into meromies of what she did would hurt you." Sam explained. 

"I know what your doing, Sammich. It's just so hard to think." Loki said.

"Here." Dean said handing the trickster the fudge. Knowing that Loki needed sugar to survive. Abbadon withholding it and using it against Loki was the trickster's equivalent of starvation. 

"Thanks Dean." Loki said before diving into the fudge. "As for Gabriel's tiggers..." 

:My wings... Being in a tub... and being.... being on... on... my st.. stom... stomach.: Gabriel whimpered fearfully. 

"His wings, being in a tub, and being on his stomach. He can't stand to lay on his stomach." Loki said.

"That's why you had to move earlier he couldn't handle laying like that." Chuck said his eyes sad at the thought with upsetting his fourth born son. 

"Yeah. She really messed us up." Loki snarled. "She had years to do it. I know that crypt was time locked so how long did she have us to you?" Loki asked fearing the answer. Knowing it had been years, 10 years to them. 

"Two almost three weeks with Abbadon and a week with Metatron so a month." Chuck said.

"A month. It was 10 years to us." Loki said.

"Ten years. How are you...." Charlie asked.

"Functioning. Simple I don't break easy doll. Abbadon is good, but this wasn't my first rodeo. I'm a few millennia old and Gabriel is even older we've both been tortured before. Did she fu... mess us up hell yeah but we'll heal maybe not right away but we will." Loki smirked. 

:Got that right.: Gabriel stated. :Tell them all to leave I need Dad to look at my wings.: Loki nodded as inside their shared mind he watched as the archangel pulled himself upright pain written in every movement. 

"Chuck stay. Can the rest of you all leave please?" Loki asked. :Sam too?: Loki asked Gabriel as the archangel closed his eyes. 

:Yes.... No.... I.... : Gabriel cried.

:I understand.: Loki replied as he turned to Sam right before the hunter got to the door. "Sam, stay. Just... It's bad.. Sam." Sam just looked at Loki knowing that whatever was going on that he'd asked everyone else to leave expect him and Chuck it was serious. The trickster looked over at Chuck. "Could you finish healing these please?" Waving at his shoulders where part of the blood eagle still showed. 

Chuck nodded and sat down beside the pagan god. "I'm not going to actually touch just hover above." 

"Thanks." Loki said as Chuck started to slowly finish healing Loki's ribs. After about another hour Chuck finally pulled away and sat back. Loki took a few deep breaths rolling his shoulders. "Okay. Now the hard part."

"Hard part?" Sam questioned.

"Yup, Sammich. This was easy. What's next that will be hard." The trickster said as he pulled himself back into the shared space in their mind letting Gabriel take over.

"Stars! That hurts." Gabriel screamed as his wings pulled themself out. The smallest set thrashed against the angel blade still locking them to Gabriel's lower back. The middle set wrapped around Gabriel's abdomen, at first glance you'd think that wouldn't hurt that bad until you looked closer and saw the wings were saw in into place with a holy oil soaked twine. The two wings were positioned in such a way that they made a pocket out of Gabriel's chest. Sam wondered why Abbadon would do something like that and then dreaded the answer. The last and biggest set hung from Gabriel's shoulders pressed tight to his back almost like they were trying to hide. "Dad. How bad is it?" 

"I'm not going to lie to you Son. The damage is extensive. If Raphael were here the healing would be quicker but it would still take months before you could even think of flying." Chuck said his eyes full of sorrow at the sight of his fourth born.

Gabriel sighed. "I will be able to fly?"

"With time and at least for the first few years supervised but yes you will be able to fly." Chuck replied.

"Gabe." Sam said softly as he sat down on the bed next to Gabriel. "Can I hold your hand? I'd ask to hug you or just cuddle but I don't want to hurt you."

Gabriel just reached out one hand and grasped Sam's. "I love you Samshine." The two just sat there for a while as Chuck gave Gabriel's wings a closer look. Anger burned deep inside of the colesteral being. Chuck could see where Abbadon had burned Gabriel's wings repeatedly. Ripping out feathers and braking bones all just to cause the archangel pain. Chuck too was wondering the point of the sawing of the middle set of wings but feared asking would course his son even more pain by having to relieve the memories of what was done.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Dean. [< Trick or Treat >]

................. ................... ....................

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket at the chime. Seeing Sam's text the hunter went to his contacts and called a number. Upon hearing the person at the other end he said. "Trick or Treat." And hung up. Calling the number back Dean said. "Smell my feet." And hung up again. Calling back a third time he said. "Give me something good to eat." And hung up. Five minutes later Angel With A Shotgun started playing over Dean's phone. Answering it the hunter said "Lebanon Kansas." And hung up turned and headed for the bunker door.


	14. Chapter 14

Opening the door and stepping outside Dean waited. Within a few minutes a tall black gentleman appeared beside him. "Michelangelo, what is it?"

"We found him or well he found us but it's bad Ninja Turtle. He's hurt really bad. I don't even know what all she did to them." Dean said.

The man's eyes darkened. "Take me to him." Dean turned and headed back into the bunker. The man followed. 

As they pasted though the library Bobby looked up and asked. "Who is he? Another angel?"

"Archangel actually, Splinter." The man said. "I am Raphael." 

"Splinter? The name is Bobby." Bobby said.

Raphael just blinked at him and turned to Dean. "Where are Donnotello and Leonardo?"

"Donnotello is getting pizza, and Leonardo is with Gabriel or Loki I'm not sure who is in control right now. Loki asked us all to leave the room expect your dad and Sam." Dean said. 

"Where is Gabriel?" Raphael asked glaring at Dean.

"Sam's room." Dean answered before the third born archangel walked off."Raphael wait..." But the archangel just ignored him and kept walking. 'Dammit. Hopefully Sam will tell him Gabriel's and Loki's triggers."

..................... ........................ ...........

Gabriel stiffened when someone knocked smartly on the door. Chuck had just left to check on someone named Alfie for Sam leaving the two alone. "Gabriel can I come in." Sam looked at him then the door and back at him his expression clearly saying that he'd tell whoever it was to get lost of Gabriel wanted him to. "Gabriel. Don't make me get Michael. Now let me in."

"Raphael." Gabriel whispered. Sam's eyes widen before getting up slowly. "Let him in, Sam." Sam went and opened the door. 

Raphael walked in looked at Gabriel turned to Sam and said. "Get out." 

Sam blinked then glared. "Raphael. Pleasant as always. Gabe wants a shower so I'll go put a chair in there and meet you there when you two are done. Now look there are some things you need to know..." 

"Sam. I'm a healer. I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my brother. Now get out." Raphael stated sharply.

"Sam it will be okay." Gabriel said softly. Sam sighed and headed out the door. "You don't need to be so rude to my mate, Raphael." Raphael just nodded and walked over to Gabriel looking at the Messenger's wings.

"Well. First thing first let's get you cleaned up. Can you walk?" Raphael asked.

"No." Gabriel whimpered fighting back the meromies that started to surface. Raphael just nodded again and picked up him and headed out the door. Gabriel gave a sharp intake of breath and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. He kept his eyes closed tight just dealing with the pain of Raphael carrying him to the bathroom. His brother sat him down on a smooth surface. When the sound of running water hit his ears Gabriel whined in fear. When the warm water hit his feet he couldn't fight the memories anymore. 

[ Abbadon had put him strapped down on his back. The pain the position put on his bound smallest wings was pure agony. All Gabriel could do was scream and try to move but when she started pouring the boiling holy oil into his mouth the archangel gagged and choked.   
Finally the stream of boiling oil stopped leaving Gabriel gasping for air. "Why? Please not this.." Gabriel gasped between lungfuls of air his throat and lungs burned.

"Why? Why? Because you will do as your told." The Knight yelled. "Not this huh... well alright I've got a better idea anyway." Abbadon turned and opened one of the large tombs within the crypt. Within a few minutes she had Gabriel in the tomb on his stomach. Throwing the heavy stone lid back on the demon left a tiny crack by the archangel's feet. Well being locked in a tomb wasn't so bad Gabriel thought right before the frist splash of holy oil hit his feet. 

"No. Oh Dad. No. Let me out. No. Aaaahhhhh." The archangel screamed as the tomb was slowly filling with boiling holy oil. Leaving Gabriel screaming in agony as the oil slowly fills the tomb as it burned it's way over every part of him. 

Abbadon laughed. "I'll be back later maybe then you'll do as your told." As Gabriel screamed pounding on the lid to no avail it wouldn't budge in inch.]

No. Not again. Every time she'd lock him in the tomb full of boiling holy oil before she'd.... she'd..... No. I won't.... I can't.... Not again. Gabriel thought before spreading his largest set of wings, broken, burned, half plucked wings and flew without even realizing he was.

................. .................... ...................

"Hmmm.... Now that everything has calmed down here somewhat. I was wondering if one of the angels would be willing to..." Charlie asked Lucifer as she walked into the war room where the archangel was reading.

"Of course child. Let's go take care of it right now." Lucifer said closing his book.

"Really?" Charlie exclaimed her eyes wide.

"Yes. Really." Lucifer assured her.

Charlie just threw her arms around the Morningstar's neck and just whispered. "Thank you."

................... .................... .................

 

Michael and Adam were cuddling on their bed when Gabriel appeared naked, soaking wet, crying and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.  
"Mikey.... no more.... please... no oil..." 

"Easy little brother. I'm here. I got you. No more. No more oil, Gabe. Your safe." Michael said pulling Gabriel onto the bed and holding him. Adam slowly got up off the bed and silently left the room. Michael sent a mental thank you to his mate and turned his full attention to his sobbing little brother. 

Looking down at Gabriel Michael's eyes hardened. His little brother was covered in head to toe holy oil burns. The oil still glistening on his skin. The First Born's breathing picked up. 

[Pain. Burning. Fire. The sent of burning flesh. The feel of the oil dripping drop his body. The heat of the flames burning his feet. Michael thrashed trying to pull his legs up to his chest out of the flames. The chains locked to the shackles on his ankles creeked and strained but didn't brake. A sob left him as his feet dropped back fully into the holy fire. How long had she left him like this an hour, two, a day, a week. It didn't matter as the flames feed on the oil dripping down his body.]

 

Michael shook his head hard. Don't think about that. Don't remember. "Come on Gabe. Let's get the oil off of you."

"No..... No.... No bath. Ralph please no bath. Sam promised no bath. Please. No... No...." Gabriel whimpered.

"Hey.. no bath. Just a.. A sh.... Sh.. Shower. Gabe promise." Michael said fighting his own panic at the thought. It's just water. Just water. As he slowly got Gabe to wrap his arms around his neck as he piggy backed his little brother into the shower. Seeing the chair he set Gabriel down on it so he was facing the back. Michael pulled his shirt off and steeled himself to help his little brother. "Just water. Just water, Gabe." Michael chanted as he slowly washed all the oil off of Gabriel. After finally getting it all he put Gabriel back into Sam's room and put him to sleep. He left Gabriel curled up with one of Sam's shrits.

................... ..................... ................

 

Adam walked down the hall into the library he found everyone else. A well dressed black gentleman was talking to Sam. When Adam heard him ask about where Gabriel was the young man had to answer. "Gabriel is currently curled up crying in Michael's arms." 

"What did you do?" Dean snarled. 'Dammit Ralph."

"All I did was try to help him take a bath." 

"I told you shower." Sam snapped.

"There is no way he could of stay on his feet long enough for a shower." Raphael stated.

"That's why I put a chair in the shower." Sam replied heatedly glaring at the archangel.

Michael suddenly stormed into the room wearing nothing but a pair of soaked blue jeans. Adam stared having never seen Michael without his shrit on. The archangel seemed to be extremely self conscience. An odd silver tattoo ran around his shoulder blades, down either side of his spine and had odd off curls like six spots on a die. Michael grabbed Raphael and slammed him against the wall with a growl so hard the concrete cracked. "You know better then to do anything to a torture victim without asking them first and don't even start saying you didn't know he had been tortured you've seen enough to know what it looks like and what the Hell were you thinking ignoring Sam telling you shower there was a reason for it. You just threw him into a flashback so bad that I just had to put him to sleep." Michael snarled. 

The odd silver tattoo on his back seemed to start glowing. Michael flared his wings in anger. But this time the large cream colored wings seem covered in glowing silver markings. "Mika." Adam said reaching to lay his hand on his mate's shoulder before suddenly finding himself across the room. Looking to his right he found Lucifer.

"If you had laid a hand on him right now he would of killed you without even realizing that he was doing it." Lucifer said as he kept his eyes locked on Michael. 

The first born archangel's breath came in pants his eyes slightly wild. "Michael, why are your pants all wet?" Raphael asked softly trying to calm his big brother.

"I helped Gabe get the oil off." Michael answered.

"Oil? What oil?" Dean asked his eyes wide.

"He was covered in holy oil. He has head to toe burns. And he just kept saying no bath. So I think she bathed him in it." Michael said his voice shaking before the archangel gave an odd kneeing noise as he slipped down so he had his arms wrapped around his knees his wings pulled tightly around him rocking back and forth. 

"Mika." Adam whispered as Lucifer moved over to the oldest archangel. The Morningstar sat down beside Michael and pulled his owns wings around him. Raphael sled down the wall to do the same.

"Breath. Mikey. We're here. We're save." Lucifer said.

"Castiel." Michael sobbed.

"Is safe. I was told he was getting pizza." Raphael said softly. 

"By who? How would you know he is safe if he is not here?" Michael cried his voice sounding paniced.

"Dean call Castiel. Tell him to get back here now. Michael will not calm down until he can see he is safe." Lucifer exclaimed as Michael gave another odd kneeing noise.

"Cas, can you get back here please. Something up with Michael." Dean called.

Cas appeared beside the hunter. "What is wrong with Michael, Dean."

"I have no idea." Dean said as Michael made another kneeing noise.

"Mikey. See Castiel is right here." Raphael said gesturing for Castiel to come over. The angel walked over to the three archangels looking confused. 

"Castiel." Michael said looking up through a gap between his wings to see his little brother. "You are well."

"Yes. I'm fine, Michael." Castiel said his head tilted still trying to find out what was going on with his eldest brother. "What is going on?"

"Michael just had a setback. He was reminded of something he has tried very hard to forget." Raphael answered.

"Gadreel can you go get Father please." Lucifer ordered quietly. Gadreel just nodded and left unnerved by how Michael was acting. "Mikey. Father is coming okay. He'll be here soon."

"Father. Please don't let her put me back in the rain. Please make it stop. It burns. My feet. Their burning. Father." Michael chanted.

"Oh great now he's worse." Raphael snapped anger lacing his voice. 

Michael's head snapped up and he glared at Raphael. " Play nice. Or Mommy will get mad. Please... Just play nice."

"We'll play nice Mikey. I promise." Lucifer said as Chuck appeared beside the archangels. God took one look at Michael and put his eldest to sleep.

"What triggered it?" Chuck asked.

"He helped Gabe take a shower after he calmed him down after I freaked him out by trying to help him take a bath. I didn't realize that a bath would upset him." Raphael stated his voice strained.

"You know better. Always ask first, Raphael. Don't do it again." Chuck said his voice hard. "Now can one if you please find Naomi I'd like to speak to her and Metatron. Along with Castiel."


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel walked into the war room where Naomi and Metatron were already sitting on one end of the table while Chuck sat at the other. "Castiel. Sit here by me, my son." Chuck said so Castiel did. "Now. Let's start with the latest issue and work are way back to the oldest. Metatron two things right now. One you will undo the spell you put on Heaven and two you will give Castiel back his grace." Chuck said his eyes hard. Metatron just nodded and slowly got up and walked toward Castiel. 

The sharp click of a gun cocking sounded form the door. Chuck didn't say anything as Dean walked in the Colt raised at the Scribe. "You try anything and I'll shoot. This might not work on archangels but your not one." The hunter growled. Metatron swallowed hard and carefully reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small vial containing Castiel's grace and handed it to the angel before retreating back to his seat. Dean's glare following him. "Sorry for interpreting your meeting but..."

"You don't trust them with him, I understand Dean." Chuck said with a slight smile. "Why don't you stay here so you know he's safe." 

"Thank you." Dean said as he sat down next to Castiel.

"AAAHHHH... GET IT OFF... PLEASE... AAAHHHH..." A scream ripped through the bunker. 

Chuck stood up. "I'll see what's going on." God said before walking out of the room.

....................... ...................... ...........

Sam ran into his room with Gadreel right behind him. "Gabe." The hunter called looking around for whatever the archangel was yelling about only to not see anything. Thinking maybe Gabriel is having another flashback or maybe even a nightmare Sam walks over toward the bed when a crack echoes through the room and Gabriel screams. Sam starts for Gabriel when Gadreel grabbed something in front of him and smite it. 

"Hellhounds. Well Hellhound pups." The angel said looking for more of them knowing Hellhounds have between four and six pups pre litter. Before sending a call to Lucifer hoping the devil could control the hounds. 

Lucifer appeared beside the door and starts looking for the hounds has well muttering. "They're puppies they don't listen to anyone. Grr. Where are they I can sense them but I don't see them anywhere." 

An another crack echoed through the room and Gabriel screamed. "GET IT OFF... MY RIBS..." Lucifer looked up at Gadreel in horror before carefully and gently lifting and looking under Gabriel's middle wings. The ones Abbadon had sawn to his abdomen. Looking back at him were three Hellhound pups. One of them chewing on one of Gabriel's ribs that it looked like the pup had chewed clean off. Lucifer cursed before reaching in and pulling out one pup at a time handing two of them to Gadreel. 

"Lucifer are those Hellhound pups?" Chuck asked form the doorway.

"Yes. I'll get them back to their mother. Who is pacing the war room right now. She felt the one pup die and headed here to protect the rest of the litter but stopped when she sensed me." Lucifer said as he took all three pups and headed for the door. "Dad check Gabe's ribs. The pups have been chewing on them." Chuck nodded and walked over to Gabriel who was laying on the bed on his side moaning in pain. 

"Dad." Gabriel whimpered. "No more. Please." 

"Lucifer got the pups Gabriel. They're gone." Chuck said his eyes soft. "I'm going to heal what I can."

"What you can?" Gabriel asked with a sob.

"Hey. Hey. It will all heal Gabe. I just can't heal it all right now, it will take time." Chuck said as he laid two fingers on Gabriel's arm healing the wounds form the Hellhound pups.

..................... .................... ...............

 

When the Hellhound came into the room with a growl before starting to pace the room growling Dean jumped clean into Castiel's lap with a whimper. Metatron eyes just widen as Naomi glared. 

A few minutes later Lucifer came into the room carrying something Dean couldn't see. "Come Juliet. Let's get your babies home."

"Juliet. Crowley's Juliet." Dean said his voice muffled by Castiel's neck.

Lucifer blinked and looked closer at the hound. "Actually yes. That's odd, he wouldn't let her or the pups out of his sight. I'm going to take them home and find out what is going on." 

"Can you do that in a few minutes? Gabriel is asking to see you." Chuck said as he walked into the room.

"I'll go put them in my room and secure the door. Then go see Gabe." Lucifer said as he walked out of the room.

Dean slowly pulled away from where he had his head buried in Castiel's neck. "Is she gone?"

"Yes Dean." Castiel said his voice soft. 

"Oh good. You good? Good. Told you I wouldn't let the dumb dog mess with you." Dean said with a laugh as he slipped back into his chair beside Castiel.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel stated. "Father is Gabriel alright?" 

"As alright as he can be." Chuck answered. "Is your mate alright?"

"Yes, Dean is fine." Castiel said as he glanced over at the hunter who was field cleaning the Colt.

"They're mates." Naomi said her eyes wide. "I.... I... Oh father.... Castiel I didn't.... I'm so sorry... If I would of known..."

"You didn't ask." Castiel stated with a glare of his own. "You made me kill him over and over and over. You kept reprogramming me until I would and Alfie. He was just a teenager he should of never been on earth and you... you..." Castiel cried his head dropping onto his arms upon the table with a sob. 

Chuck's eyes widened. "You didn't! Lucifer!" Chuck called. 

Lucifer came into the room with a flutter of wings. "Father."

"Get her out of my sight. Now. I'll deal with her later." Chuck ordered. Lucifer just nodded and laid a hand on Naomi. The two of them disappeared instantly.

"Wow." Dean whistled one hand rubbing Castiel's back. "Hey, it not your fault you weren't in control." Castiel just sobbed.

"Metatron leave us please. I will finish with you later. Please tell Raphael to come in here." Chuck ordered. Metatron nodded sharply and left the room. "Castiel, Sam already told me about Alfie I have brought him back along with all the other angels who we have lost since I left Heaven."

"All of them," Castiel asked his voice cracking as he slowly sat up. 

"Yes my Son all of them." Chuck answered as Raphael walked in and sat down at the table.

"Father. I..." Raphael started.

"Screwed up big time. Yes. Tried to fix it. Yes. We will be talking about all that. Yes." Chuck said sharply. 

"Father. I screwed up as well." Castiel said.

"Yes, but you did what you did for the right reasons and because you listened to the wrong advice. Are you still in trouble. In a way, but you helped Sam with the issues of the cage you took all that on yourself. That and purgatory are what is keeping you from punishment form me. You punished yourself." Chuck said before turning to Raphael. "Raphael you on the other hand tried to restart the apocolypse. I should ground you, but doing so would mean binding your grace witch you need to help me heal your brother. So as of right now until I say otherwise you will be stationed on earth helping the humans. Now start listening to people's prayers. Go."

"Yes Father." Raphael said before getting up and leaving the room.

..................... ..................... ..............

 

Lucifer knocked on Sam and Gabriel's door. Sam opened it a few minutes later. "Sam." The archangel said with a nod.

"Lucifer, come on in." Sam said backing up and letting him into the room. Gabriel was sitting up in the bed one arm wrapped around his stomach. 

"Hey. So how much was you and how much was the mark controlling you?" Gabriel asked glancing up at Lucifer.

"It was all the mark, Gabe. I swear I would of never.." Lucifer exclaimed.

"Okay. It's okay. You'll you now so that's all that matters." Gabriel said. "I need your help Luci." 

"Anything." Lucifer said.

"I need you to hold my hands well Sam cuts the twine holding my wings in place." Gabriel said his eyes closed tight.

"Okay." Lucifer said as he took Gabriel's hands. Sam kneeling down beside the archangel a pocket knife in his hand. The hunter worked carefully but quickly cutting the twine and removing it form his mate. Lucifer understood why Gabriel wanted to hold his hands Within five minutes, the devil could smell the holy oil on the twine. Removing it had to hurt. Within a half an hour Sam had Gabriel's wings free. "All done. Sam got it all. It's okay Gabe." Gabriel slowly opened his eyes with a sigh. Lucifer let go of his little brother's hands and pulled Sam back toward the door as instinct to over and Gabriel flapped both his largest and middle wings. The smallest set thrashed against the blade holding it in place causing Gabriel to whimper in pain. "Sam can you leave us alone for about five minutes?"

Sam glared. "You hurt him or anything I will make you regret it." 

"I won't. I promise. I'll stay a foot away form him the whole time." Lucifer exclaimed.

"You better." Sam hissed before slowly leaving the room.

Lucifer turned back to Gabriel to find his little brother watching him warily. "I won't hurt you Gabe. I just need to do something and I'd rather do it just between us, but I'd you really want Sam here I'll have him come back into the room. We both know that he is just outside the door."

"What do you need to do?" Gabriel asked glancing up at the door. 

"This." Lucifer said as he pulled out his slowly thawing wings. "How many? How many do you need/ want so you can forgive me for killing you? Because I can't apologize enough to make up for it."

"Luci. You aren't going to let this go until you get an answer are you." Gabriel said his eyes glazed with tears at what Lucifer was offering.

"No I'm not. So how many?" Lucifer asked looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed. "Three. One for me, one for Sam, and one for Loki." Lucifer just nodded and reached for his thawing flight feathers. With a hiss he pulled three out and handed them to his little brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael woke with a groan. "Hmm... What happened?" The archangel asked as he rolled over and looked around his and Adam's room. Adam was sitting next to their bed reading a book. "Adam. What happened? Gabe.. Where's Gabe.?" 

"Deep breath, Mika." Adam said softly closing his book. "Gabe's with Sam and Luci."

"Oh... Okay... Raphael?" Michael asked sitting up facing Adam.

"In the war room with your Father, Castiel, and Dean."

"I didn't.... Oh thank father..." Michael gasped.

"Mika, you didn't what? All you did that I saw was tell him off." Adam said putting his book on the nightstand. "Which he deserved for triggering Gabe that bad."

"It could of been worse I could of killed him. I lost it. I lost it like... I can't... I just can't..." Michael answered one hand running his fingers though his hair. 

"Okay. Just breath. It's okay." Adam said reaching to lay his hand on Michael knee. 

The archangel jumped up with a whine. Adam's eyes went wide staring at the sword Michael held in his left hand. The hilt was made of bone the blade was pitch-black stone. Adam had never seen anything like it before. "Mika." The young man called to no response. The archangel just stood there blade at ready. "Lucifer! Chuck! Someone!"

.................... ..................... ...............

Lucifer head snapped around toward where Adam was. "Something is wrong? Adam is calling me. I'm sorry little brother I will return to you soon."

"Adam. He's Mikey's mate. Go Luci. I think I might of triggered Mikey earlier." Gabriel said before watching Lucifer leave with a flutter of wings. "Sam." The hunter opened the door with a smile. "Can you help me get to Mikey? Something is wrong." 

"Yeah sure. Piggyback?" The hunter asked crouching down beside the bed.

"It would be for the best." Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

....................... ................... ..............

 

Chuck turned back to Castiel and was about to reassure his son when Adam's prayer reached him with a quick. "I'll be back." God vanished. Castiel and Dean just looked at each other and shrugged. 

.................. .................... ..................

 

Adam was staring at his mate. "Mika. Mikey. Michael." At the call of Michael the archangel looked up at him.

"Your orders."

"What? Mika I don't have any orders." 

"Then Mommy's orders to protect still stand. Daddy will protect you child." Michael said his voice dead.

"What? No. I don't need protection. We're safe here. There is nothing here that would hurt me." Adam exclaimed watching as the archangel tightened his grip on the sword.

Lucifer appeared beside the door. "Adam." The archangel started saying but has to think fast as Michael attacked. The two were quickly in a standoff with blades locked. 

Adam had moved so he was against the wall by the door when Chuck appeared beside him. "Adam what happened?" God asked as he watched his two eldest lock blades. 

"He woke up and asked what happened and where Gabriel was so I told him and where Raphael was and he said something about he didn't and thanked you. I asked what he meant and told him what I saw and he said that it could of been worse that he could of killed him that he'd lost it and then I laid my hand on his knee and he just jumped up with that blade in his hand. I tried calling him and got his attention when I called him Michael and he said something about orders and I said what orders and he said that mommy's orders to protect still stand. Then Luci showed up and he just attacked him." Adam said in a rush panting for breath in the end.

"Adam breath we'll handle this. I'd send you out of here but that would make things worse." Chuck said as the door beside them swung open. Standing in the doorway was Sam with Gabriel piggybacking.

"Shit." Gabriel said. "Sam put me down and go get the holy oil." Sam knelt down letting Gabriel off his back before making sure he was steady before leaving at a run. " Michael! Stand down! That's in order!" The Messenger called his voice ringing.

Michael shoved Lucifer though a wall and turned to Gabriel with a hiss. "Make me."

"Fine I will." Gabriel said his eyes harden before the Messenger lunged. Gabriel's eyes glowed with power as he reached Michael his arms wrapping around his older brother waist and taking them both to the ground."Sam now." 

"But." The hunter called form the door a jar of holy oil in his hand. 

"Do it Sam. Ring us in. Hurry." Gabriel yelled as Michael fought to get him off. The General's eyes widening in fear. Sam quickly made a ring of holy oil around the two archangels before lighting it right as Michael broke Gabriel's hold. Michael screamed in pure terror instantly curling up into a ball. Gabriel eyes slammed closed his breathing ragged. "Give him a few he'll wake up." Gabriel said as Lucifer walked over. "You should of pinned him."

"I would of if I'd had the chance. Are you alright?" Lucifer asked looking at Gabriel.

"Not really. But with soldier mode you just got to hold him not fight him." Gabriel said. "Fighting him just makes it all worse." 

"I know, Gabriel." Lucifer yelled. Gabriel whimpered. "Oh... Gabe. Breath little brother."

"I'm okay.. Just the smell. I..." Gabriel whimpered again fighting back the meromies of what Abbadon had done. Gotta think of something else. Got to clam Mikey down. "Hey Mikey you remember when Dad created paint and we had a paint war. Bet you I could leave you covered in it." 

"I'll take that bet and cover you." Michael said uncurling. To get a chest full of bright orange paint. "Oh it's on." Michael called summoning his own paint gun and firing covering Gabriel's left leg in bright blue. Gabriel smiled and fired another ball of orange at Michael hitting him in the right leg. 

Chuck laughed has he dismissed the holy fire and summoned a paint gun for himself, Adam, Sam and Lucifer. "Let's get them."

"Hey! Every man for themselves." Gabriel called as he tried to get to his feet only to hiss and drop back to the floor. "Okay almost everyman to themselves. A little help, Samshine." Sam just laughed as he keeled down and got Gabriel settled on his back again. 

"Tag team paint war." Adam yelled as he and Michael ran out of the room and into the library where Bobby was reading and Kevin was working on the tablet. Adam smiled and shot Bobby in the legs covering his pants and boots in bright blue. 

Bobby looked at him and said. "What are you doing you idjit?"

"Tag team paint war. Come on Bobby join us." Adam answered.

"I don't own a paint gun." Bobby said.

"You do now." Chuck laughed has he came in with Lucifer. "Looks like Adam and Mikey are one team. Sam and Gabe are another. Lucifer is with me. So who are you teaming up with?"

"Ellen." Bobby said as he grapped the paint gun and it partner and headed for the rec room where Ellen was. 

Kevin looked at with all and just thought what the hell it sounds like fun. "I'll team with Jo." Chuck nodded and snapped up two more paint guns. Kevin grapped them and ran.

Meanwhile Gabriel and Sam were making they're way into the war room. "Hey Cassie want to play." Gabriel called as he took aim and fired a paint ball at his favorite little brother. 

Castiel spun around in his chair saw the paint ball coming and yelled. "Save yourself." Before disappearing with a flutter of wings. Dean was left sitting there his chest covered in bright orange paint. Gabriel and Sam just busted out laughing and fled looking for more victims to hit.

By the time Sam and Gabriel collapsed onto one of the couches in the rec room the whole bunker and everyone in it was covered in different colored paint. Orange for Sam and Gabriel. Blue for Michael and Adam. Green for Chuck and Lucifer. Red for Bobby and Ellen. Purple for Jo and Kevin. Pink for Charlie and Ash much to Ash's dismay. Yellow for Mary and John who Loki had finally let out of whatever pocket dimension he'd shoved him in not that John would say anything about it. Dean had run clean out of the bunker when he realized Castiel wasn't coming back. Hel and all of her brothers had ran for the hills as well saying they'd be back later they were going hunting much to Sam and Gabriel's amusement. 

"Holy crap that was amazing. I haven't had that much fun in years." Sam laughed.

"Yeah. We'll have to do it again. Maybe we could get Cassie and Dean and the kids to join." Gabriel giggled with a smile.

"Thanks Gabe." Michael said as he walked over. "And here you'll probably like it more because it's covered in piant." The frist born said as he handed his little brother one of his flight feathers. 

"Mikey why?" Gabriel asked glancing up at Michael.

"Because I should of protected you and I failed." 

"You did. I kept fighting her because of you. Because you told me form the moment Dad created me that we answer to no-one but Dad and each other. She kept telling me I had to listen to her but I knew I didn't have to do anything she said." Gabriel said his eyes glazing over. 

"Hey Gabe." Castiel called form the door. "This is for Dean." The angel said before firing a paint gun he held and covering Gabriel in a neon orange splatter of paint. Gabriel just looked at Castiel with wide eyes and busted out laughing still holding Michael's flight feather.�


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt. "Okay Juliet let's get you home." The devil said as he reached down and picking up the three Hellhound puppies. With a snap the archangel and Hellhounds were standing in Crowley's living room. The whole place was a mess. The furniture was overturned there were holes in the walls, the front door was ripped clean off its hinges, and there were stripes of blood along the floor. It looked like a war zone. "Juliet, where is your Daddy." Lucifer asked as he walked over to where the Hellhound's room was and put the puppies inside knowing they would be safe there. Juliet barked once and took off running, Lucifer quickly followed. 

The archangel found himself in a dark damp stonewalled room that smelled of blood, holy water, and hot iron. Hanging in chains in front of him was Crowley. The demon was a bloody mess, cuts and burns covered him. "Be... Be... Behind you." Lucifer spun around only it get a red hot holy oil covered blade to the shoulder. He hissed and pulled his own blade.

"I'm going to kill you." The archangel snarled. Abbadon just laughed and danced around him keeping him between herself and the angry Hellhound. Lucifer waved one hand sending the Knight flying into a wall. Juliet snarled and rushed the Knight locking her jaws around Abbadon's left arm and shook the Knight almost taking the arm clean off. Lucifer moved in to take the Knight's head as Abbadon blasted Juliet across the room and through a wall into a holy water tub before shoving to her feet, lashing out with her own powers to send the archangel to the ground. The Knight quickly used a spell to pull Lucifer wings out and drove the holy oil cover blade through the middle joint of his left largest wing. "Oh no you don't." Lucifer hissed as he tried to throw the demon off. 

Abbadon laughed. "That mutt isn't getting back here anytime soon. My going to brake your wings like I broke your brother's but I won't stop until I've broke them all." Abbadon said as she grapped Lucifer right largest wing. In minutes she had both wings bound backwards to Lucifer's shoulders with a pair of holy oil covered blades. Lucifer lay on the ground panting in pain. When Abbadon heard Juliet coming back into the room she pulled the archangel to his feet by his wings causing the archangel to scream form the pain. Juliet growled and lunged at the Knight. Abbadon just laughed again and shoved Lucifer into the hounds path, before fleeing. Juliet's jaws came down onto Lucifer's side shedding the skin and braking ribs. Lucifer screamed as Juliet shook him like a rag doll.

"Juliet. Drop." Crowley yelled. The Hellhound instantly obeyed dropping Lucifer to the ground. "My Lord are you alright?"

"I'll live." Lucifer said as he painfully pulled himself to his feet. Lucifer scowled in anger, how did she do that and how had she kept Gabriel. His little brother should of been able to wipe the floor with her. Looking around the archangel finally found the sigil craved into the wall Crowley was hanging on. The sigil that powered down an archangel. With a snarl Lucifer used his blade to brake the sigil before turning to Crowley. "Let's get you out of here. Will Juliet be able to take care of the pups on her own until your healed?" Lucifer asked as he unbound the demon. 

"She should be fine. Juliet go home and take care of your babies. Daddy will be fine." Crowley told the Hellhound. "How did you find me? How did you even know she had me?"

"I didn't know she had you. Juliet show up where I'm going to take you to heal." Lucifer said one braced against the wall. 

"Why did she show up there?" Crowley asked as he stumbled across the room. 

"To protect her puppies. I'm sorry but one of them was killed." Lucifer said as he followed the demon.

"How? Who?" Crowley snarled.

"Angel. I dealt with it. As for how I found you I went to bring Juliet home and found your place a mess so I asked her to take me to you." Lucifer said as he followed behind the stumbling demon. "What are you looking for?"

"A friend." Crowley said stumbling down the hall and looking into another room. "I talked Abbadon into letting him try to escape give him a deadline of four hours I tried for six but she wouldn't go for it. He was hurt pretty bad I know she throught there was no way he was going to get away but she don't know him. He a tricky one but right before the four hours were up there was a lot of noise and I'm pretty sure part of the building collapsed. Next thing I know is she grabbing me and taking me here. I gotta see if he is still here." Crowley explained.

Lucifer eyes were wide in shock. "Crowley are you talking about Loki?"

"Yes." The demon replied watching Lucifer with weary eyes.

"You can stop looking Loki is at the same place I'm going to take you." Lucifer said. "Now take these blades out of my wings and shoulders and let leave." 

"Take them out. You just want me to rip the blades out." Crowley said eyes wide.

"Yes, now stop being a baby and just do it." Lucifer hissed. Crowley reached up and grabbed both blades and pulled with out with a quick yank. Lucifer hissed in pain but didn't make any other sound. "Alright let's go." The archangel said grabbing Crowley and vanishing.

They reappear in the war room of the bunker. Crowley looks around and said. "Your staying with the Winchesters."

"Yes. Now sit down I will get everyone together and then you can explain how you sweet talked Abbadon." Lucifer said as he leaves the room. 

Crowley just shook his head and sat down at the table. The demon wasn't surprised when Sam and Dean came into the room but was when everyone else did, thou Lucifer didn't return. Kevin staying as far away with the demon as he could. "Moose, Squirrel how you been boys."

"Crowley." Dean said sitting down, Sam didn't say anything just watched him. 

"Your on talking terms with a demon." John said.

"Half demon." Sam said. "I almost cured him."

"Still." John hissed.

"Enough. I want to know what Lucifer meant by Crowley here sweet talking Abbadon." Michael said sharply.

"Nope I'm not saying anything until I see Loki." Crowley said.

"He's sleeping. You can see him when he wakes up." Sam said with a finality that made Crowley look closer at the hunter. 

Crowley blinked. "How did I miss that. Your his mate. Alright Moose but after." Crowley said before the demon started to explain.

[ As Abbadon drug him down the hall Crowley finally got a look at the other person she had held in this hellhole. The demon was shocked it see it was Loki. So this is why he haven't seen the trickster for so long. Crap he owned the pagan the least he could do was try and get Loki the Hell out of here. As Abbadon chained him back to the wall she kept him on most of the time Crowley called out to her. "Hey you like games and well I got one I've been wanting to play on my own prisoners but I can't because I'm here but maybe you could use it."

"Your not going to talk your way out of here Crowley." Abbadon said as she grapped a blade off the table across the room.

"Well obviously, but..." Crowley said as Abbadon walked back over. "If you were to let some of your prisoners loose with a deadline of like six hours to get form where ever they are to the outside of the building. With the understanding that if they make it outside that you'll let them go. Not that you actually will. It will brake they're spirit to be that close and you rip it all away." 

"Hmm. Maybe you have a point. I might just try that but I'd only give them fours hours not six this place is pretty small. Not with you of course I don't need to break your mind it just your body." Abbadon said as she drove the blade into Crowley's arm.]

"Thank you Crowley. I got him back because of you. I'll go see if he's awake." Sam said softly before getting up and leaving the room.

"Wow... can't believe I'm going to say this but it looks like we own you." Dean said. 

Michael just locked eyes with the demon before nodding and leaving with Adam. Bobby also just nodded and left. 

Kevin glared at him. "I still don't like you." The prophet said before leaving the room.

Ellen, Jo, and Ash all just looked at each other before Ash said. "Well that was smart of you." Before the three of them also left the room.

John just sat there staring. "Okay why? Why would you help him?"

"Because Loki is a friend. The only one I've ever had even before I became a demon. Loki stayed my friend even after that. So I had to at least try to get him away from her. She's sick." Crowley told the hunter. 

"Looks like I own you now." Loki said as Sam piggy backed him into the room. "Let's go to the rec room where we can be at least a little more comfortable." The trickster said as he reached over and laid a hand on Crowley's shoulder. The demon gave a sharp intake of breath as his worst wounds healed.

"You shouldn't of done that. You have your own wounds to heal."

"I'll be fine, come on." Loki said as Sam turned and headed for the rec room. Crowley just shook his head and followed. When they got to the rec room Sam carefully set Loki down and gave him a look. "I'll be fine Sammich. I promise." Sam nodded and left. 

"He don't trust me with you." Crowley said.

"He don't trust anyone with me right now." Loki said. "Not after the bath incident." 

"The bath incident?" Crowley asked.

:Please don't explain.: Gabriel said to the trickster.

:I won't.: Loki said. "Sorry. It isn't my story to tell."

"Alright." Crowley said. "Your partner in crime's story?"

"Yup. Now how'd you end up here?"

"Lucifer. He helped me escape, but I'm more worried about you." Crowley said as the demon leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"Me?" Loki asked surprised.

"Yeah, you Loki. The bitch hurt you and don't just mean physically." Crowley said softly like he was talking to one of his Hellhounds.

"How? You? Oh snickers....." Loki whispered his eyes glazing over.

"Loki! Loki! Crap. SAM!" Crowley yelled, crap he knows I really hoped he wouldn't find out like this. 

[As Abbadon drug him down the hall Crowley finally got a look at the other person she had held in this hellhole. The demon was shocked it see it was Loki. "Loki.." Crowley breathed. Abbadon looked down at the demon then up through the doorway at the trickster and gave a sick smile, before pulling Crowley into the room. 

"So you two know each other." Abbadon asked as she dropped Crowley onto the floor at the trickster feet. Crowley said nothing and was surprised when Loki didn't give a smartass answer. Looking up at Loki the demon quickly found out why the pagan god was wearing a pair of headphones and a blindfold. "I asked you a question." 

"Yes. We know each other, Abbadon." Crowley told the Knight seeing no point in lying to her. 

"Good. You can help me with a new game." Abbadon said as pulled a sugar cube out of her pocket and reached up with her other hand and tapped the side of Loki's jaw. The trickster opened his mouth with a whine. Abbadon gave that sick smile again as she laid the sugar cube between Loki's teeth before tapping his jaw again to get the trickster to close it. 

Crowley eyes went wide in horror when Loki whimpered. "Please.. Sugar... Please... More please..." Abbadon laughed then used her powers to strip the trickster bare. Loki whined again. "Sugar... Please... So long.... Sugar..." 

"What have you been doing to him?"  
Crowley asked horrified.

"Training him of course. By the time I'm through he'll do anything I want for a few cubes of sugar." Abbadon said as unchained Loki from the wall and drug the trickster over to a table that was set at in angle. Quickly chaining him to it Abbadon turned to Crowley and bound the demon to the wall she just takin Loki form. 

"He's a trickster. He needs sugar to survive." Crowley told the Knight as Abbadon walked back over to Loki laughing. With a wave of her hand she silenced the demon. 

Before pulling the headphones form Loki's ears for frist time in three days. Reaching over she unchained Loki's right wrist. "You want sugar Loki?"

"Please... Sugar.... Please..." Loki sobbed.

"You know what you have to do if want your sugar." Abbadon said. Loki whined before reaching his freed hand to his cock. Crowley eyes widen, that sick bitch the demon thought. In all of Hell's tortures never had anyone done something like this ever. There were some things even demons wouldn't do. Crowley could tell by Loki's heavy breathing the trickster was on the brink of coming. Abbadon seemed to know it too because the Knight summoned a cock ring and slid it into place causing Loki to sob at the action.

"Abbadon please..... Don't.... Not that... Please..." Loki sobbed. 

The Knight laughed. "If you want your sugar you will give me a good ride. Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard?" Loki whimpered and turned his head away. "That's what I thought." Abbadon said as mounted the trickster. Crowley closed his eyes at the sight. The demon knew Loki was mated. He could only hope that trickster's mate wouldn't reject him over something he couldn't control.]

[Loki could sense that yet again Abbadon wasn't alone, but just like last time Abbadon had him blindfolded and those damn headphones over his ears. He hoped she wouldn't rape him like she had last time. He knew it was rape and he had no control but he still felt horrible, like he'd betrayed Sam and it felt like he couldn't get clean even if the Knight would allow him a clean up. When she moved him onto that damn tilted table the trickster whined. The Knight feed him a cube of of sugar and undid the shackle on his right wrist signaling him to jack himself off but yet again she stopped him form coming with a cock ring. The trickster sobbed. Not again, but something was different... Oh no... No... Whoever was with her was going to help her willing or not and whoever they were male... Please No... Not that.. Loki sobbed. Sam... I'm sorry... So sorry... As the two started to ride him. The headphones slipped a little and Loki thought he heard the male whisper. "Oh Snickers, I'm so sorry. I'm fighting her but there's no stopping the spell."]


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer knocked on the door of his father's room."Lucifer, what happened?" Chuck asked the second he saw the blood on his second born's shirt. 

"Abbadon. She had Crowley. She had some sigil that depowered me. She pinned my wings with holy oil dipped blades. There's a Hellhound bite to my side. I'm not going to stay aware much longer. I broke the sigil but the damage was already done. Crowley helped get Loki and Gabe away form her the deadline escape game was his idea." Lucifer said in a rush giving his father the bare facts of what happened as he started to fall unconscious. Chuck caught Lucifer and carried him over to his bed. 

"Sleep my child. I will heal you." Chuck said before laying two fingers onto Lucifer's forehead thankfull that the wounds were fresh and hadn't had to chance to set like Gabriel's had. His youngest archangel's wounds would be slow to heal because they were healed wrong. Gabriel's wings were the worst. Lucifer's healing was quick and easy with the exception of the Hellhound bite which laced with acidic saliva. The bite would have to be left to bleed for a while before Chuck could fully heal it. About an hour later Chuck could fully heal the bite. Lucifer was curled up against Chuck's side sleeping when there was another knock on the door. "Come in just please be quiet Luci is sleeping." 

Michael poked his head around the bedroom door. "So this is where he is. I've been looking for him. Crowley said he'd been hurt." 

"Yes and yes he was but I've healed that now. So Luci is fine, Mikey. How are you doing?" Chuck asked the archangel as he walked over to where Chuck and Lucifer were on the bed.

"I'm alright. It's just.... like it's all coming back. Not just odd flashes but well... The whole thing with Adam."

"The whole thing with Adam. What happened there Mikey?"

"I was talking with him about what happened earlier and then I was back with her and she was screaming at me that it was my job to protect the children." Michael whispered his wings wrapping around him one hand running along one of the largest markings on his middle right wing. Chuck blinked anger burning deep within the God at the movement. 

"Mikey... you should think of telling Adam what happened. He is worried about you and wants to help." Chuck said gently.

"NO. No.. I can't.... I... " Michael yelled his tone sharp with panic.

"Easy. Easy.. It's alright. It was just a suggestion. Breathe Mikey. That's it. Just breathe." Chuck said using one hand to run his fingers through Michael's hair as he pulled Michael into his arms.

About an hour later Michael pulled away and left the room with a muttered "I should check on Gabe."

Lucifer waited until the door was closed before sitting up. "Did you see it?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." The devil answered.

"We will have to watch him." Chuck replied eyes full of concern for his frist born.

"Closely." 

...................... .................... ..............

 

Loki's whole being pulled back violently. Crowley. Crowley. One of the only people Loki had called a friend. Crowley. Crowley was the one who... who.... The trickster slammed himself back into the place in his mind he shared with Gabriel. :Crowley.: he whimpered to the archangel.

Gabriel turned towards the trickster and said. :Stay here. I'll handle it.: 

:But. That would mean.: Loki whined fearfully.

:It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to hide anymore so you just stay here. I'll handle it.: Gabriel said as he pushed himself the forefront within their shared mind. "Hello, Crowley." 

Crowley blinked his eyes glazing over with shock at the sight of the archangel. "What? You? How?"

"I'm Loki's partner in crime. Gabriel. Because we chose to work together. Now none of that matters right now. What dose is the fact that you helped her." Gabriel hissed.

"I... Gabriel I... it was a spell I fought it but I couldn't over come it.." Crowley whispered.

"A spell. Your mother is one of the most powerful witches in the world and you couldn't throw off a spell. Do you have any idea... What you did.... You raped him..." Gabriel yelled. 

SMACK!

Crowley jerked to the side form the punch to the back of his head as Sam came around the back of the couch Crowley was sitting on and pulled Gabriel into his arms and headed out of the room muttering about getting Dean to play with the demon or seeing if Fenrir wants a demon chew toy. Gabriel just blinked from Sam's arms damn Sam could punch. 

...................... .................. ................

 

While Crowley was explaining how he had sweet talked Abbadon. Abbadon herself was sitting at the base of a tree watching the building she knew Gabe and Loki were in when footsteps behind her made her get up and face the vampire walking up to her. "Abbadon. Eve has sent me to ask you to meet. She wants to talk about how you captured and held Gabriel."

"Tell her I will meet her in the first circle of Hell." Abbadon replied. 

"As you wish." The vampire said before turning and walking away. Abbadon stood there for another minute before leaving for Hell.

.................... ..................... ...............

 

Adam walked over to where Dean was sitting on the couch watching Netflix. "Hey can you teach me how to shoot?" 

"Like a gun?" Dean asked looking up at his youngest brother.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Sure, but I'll need to get a extra gun out of baby." Dean said. 

"I'll get it. I need to take a walk amyway. In the trunk right." Michael said from where the archangel was going over reports at one if the tables. 

"Yeah. It'll be in the trunk." Dean called as Michael headed out of the room. "We'll meet you in the range."

................ .................. ......................

 

Abbadon didn't have to wait long before Eve appeared in Hell. "I'm glad you agreed to meet. Is it true that you held Gabriel captive?"

Abbadon laughed. "True. Yes and I will soon get him back."

"Well. I had Michael for years and I want my pet back. But why take the little brother when you could take Lucifer. The devil would be easy to brake just lock him up." Eve said with a sick smile.

"Hmmm... I like the way you think. Yes. I'll help you get Michael back and you help me get Lucifer." Abbadon smirked. "Now let talk method. What all did you do to brake Heaven's General?"

.................... ...................... ..............

As Adam and Dean were talking Abbadon snuck into the garage of the bunker. Looking around she headed for the impala to make sure the Winchester's didn't have any demon trap bullets. Upon opening the trunk she found the jug of holy oil with a smile she undid the lid planning on dipping her knives in it and started looking for bullets. The sound of footsteps made the Knight close the trunk and quickly hide behind one of the other cars. The demon couldn't help but smile sickly as Michael came into the garage.

..................... ................. ..................

Michael slipped into the garage and over to the impala. Opening the trunk he gasped at the overwhelming smell of the holy oil. The archangel shook his head trying to avoid the memories and the sudden urge to drink the holy oil.

[ "What were you thinking letting them outside. Those bastard leviathans got them and do you know what they did." Eve screamed as she laid into the archangel with his own blade. Michael whimpered and shook his head. "They killed them and ate them. My children. Those things just ate them for dinner. They just told me so. My wolves.. they made them drink liquid silver before they were eaten alive. Because you let them outside." 

"Eve.. I didn't.... I didn't let them out..." Michael gasped as Eve slashed open his right arm from his shoulder to his elbow. 

"Oh so they just let themselves out. I don't think so. I told you if the children ever got hurt I'd do whatever was done to them to you." Eve growled as she turned and grabbed a jug of holy oil. "Now drink." Michael shook his head sharply. "Michael. Drink or I'll make you." Michael just locked his jaw and shook his head again. "So be it. Get his mouth open and setup the tubing, if you won't drink the jug willing. I'll make you drink the barrel." Michael whimpered as Eve's servants jerked his jaw open before forcing a tube down the archangel's throat. 

Michael gagged and choked as the tube was shoved into his stomach before Eve's servants started pouring the jug of holy oil down. It burned. Michael screamed as the holy oil burned and ate at his stomach. It didn't take long before Michael was whimpering at the pressure of all the holy oil in him. He felt like his stomach was going to brust. It hurt. Eve just stood there watching him squirm. When Eve's servants finished the jug and started pouring the five gallon barrel down his throat. Michael couldn't take the pressure anymore and pissed himself Eve just laughed.]

................ ................. ......................

Abbadon smiled when Michael gasped when he opened the trunk and started drinking the jug of holy oil. Looks like Eve really did train the archangel well. The Knight quickly used the archangel's distraction to her advantage and snuck back out of the garage. It was time to meet back up with Eve and figure out how they were going to get their pets.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mika." Adam called as he walked into the garage. He'd waited in the range with Dean for a half hour before telling his brother he was going to go look for the archangel. Looking around Adam saw that the impala's trunk was open but Michael wasn't anywhere near it. "Mika." Adam called again walking farther into the garage looking for his mate. When Adam finally spotted the archangel he was horrified to see him sitting against the wall beside the impala glupping down the jug that Adam knew contained holy oil. As he got closer Adam got a whif of the scent of urine. "Mika..." 

The archangel whimpered as he dropped the empty jug still trap in his memories, "It won't happen again... I won't let them out of my sight.. just please no more..." 

"Mika... what are you talking about?" Adam asked as he knelt down beside Michael. 

Michael just whined. "Please... no more." Adam stared horrified as Michael released his wings and pulled his right smallest to him. "I'll do it." Michael cried as he started ripping out feathers. Sobbing with every handfull. "No... No... Please... AAAAHHHHH.... EVE... PLEASE.. I'LL DO IT... I'LL DO IT.. AAAHHH..." Michael screamed as the archangel started yanking out his flight feathers almost fanticly.

Adam froze. "L.... L.... Luci.... Lucifer." Adam yelled as he tried to grab Michael's wrists to stop him. The archangel trashed against him crying out in fear and pain. 

Lucifer appeared beside them and just picked Michael clean up and held him. "Michael. Breathe." Michael fought him for a moment before clinging to him.

"Lu... Luci." Michael whispered slowly coming back out of his memories. "I don't feel so good."

"I bet you don't." Adam said softly picking up the empty jug off the ground and putting it back in the impala before grabbing the extra gun and pocketing it. He still wanted to learn how to shoot but it could wait until after he knew Michael was alright. 

"Adam. What do you mean?" Michael asked looking at his mate in confusing.

"To put it bluntly you just drank a jug full of holy oil, Mika. I pretty sure that isn't going to make you feel all that good and you might want to take a shower." Adam replied softly.

"NO." Michael yelled shoving at Lucifer. "NO. NOT AGAIN. PLEASE."

"Michael. No shower. Okay. No shower. You can take a bath okay and I'll stay with you. Breathe. It's alright. Your okay. No shower. Mikey, no shower." Lucifer said as he tried to keep a hold of the struggling archangel.

"You'll stay.." Michael whimpered fearfully his eyes locked on Lucifer.

"I'll stay." Lucifer said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came in to get the extra gun out of the trunk of the impala and then I... I.... Was back with her and she... made me...." Michael sobbed burying his face in Lucifer's neck. 

"Okay. It's okay. Just breathe." Lucifer said as he ran his fingers through Michael's hair. "Adam what did you see?"

"What did I see. Mika finishing off the jug of holy oil and start ripping out his own feathers and I think some of his flight feathers too." Adam answered his voice catching.

"I... oh stars...." Michael whimpered looking at his half plucked wing.

"Hey. Hey. Mikey. It's okay. Your safe. Now let's get you that bath and have Father look at your wing alright." Lucifer said softly.

"Alright. Just stay. Please." Michael whispered.

"I'll stay. We both will." Lucifer replied.

............... ......................... ................

 

Sam was placing the hall outside his room. Raphael was in there with Gabriel and a handful of other angels taking the blade pinning Gabriel's smallest wings out. It was going to take almost four hours. At least. "Sam honey. Pacing isn't going to make time go any faster. Come on let's go sit down and talk. You can tell me about yourself." Mary said as she came up beside the pacing hunter. 

"But what if.." Sam started.

"Sam if anything happens I will know and I will tell you. Now go with your Mom. I know you want to talk with her." Chuck said as he walked up and leaned back against the wall opposite the door to Sam and Gabriel's room. "I'll stay right here until Raphael is done and I'll come get you when he is."

"Okay. Thanks Chuck." Sam said before following his mother down the hall.

.............................. ...........................

 

Michael was curled up with Adam watching Netflix when he fell asleep. Having the holy oil in his system always made him really lethargic. 

[Michael shudders as Eve ran her hand up and down his back along his spine. The mother of all monsters used the chain hooked to the collar around his neck to lead him over to the chair she sat down on. "Love me, Michael." Michael whined before leaning down and kissing Eve's neck sucking along her jugular. "Michael." Eve hissed in warning. The archangel quickly straddled her and grinding his hips into her. 

Michael swear he could hear Lucifer and couldn't help but whisper. "Luci... help.... I don't want to..."

Eve's hand had stop just below his shoulder blades. No no... Michael thought as he start rubbing into Eve fanticly with a whine of fear. Eve graoned but didn't move her hand Michael's movement got more and more frantic. 

He almost breathe a sign of relief when her hand started to move again but when she pulled her hand from his back he knew he screwed up somehow. He whimpers in fear rearing back releasing his wings. When Eve ran her hand along the bone of his middle wing the archangel sobbed. "I'll do it... I'll do it." Knowing it would hurt either way but at least he could do it quick Eve would draw it out just to hurt him more. Pulling his blade he cut his wing along the same path Eve's hand had took sobbing. The pain made him thrash and fall backward he screamed as he hit the ground his true voice merging with the scream as his own blade ripped into his grace. Pain. Bright burning pain. Then nothing. He sobbed as he came to crying. "Daddy.... please.... I don't want to die.."]  
............................. ............................

 

Adam was curled up on the couch in the rec room watching Netflix with Michael after the archangel had got cleaned up and changed cholthes. Lucifer was sitting at one of the tables making origami. Adam was absentmindedly running one hand up and down Michael's back alongside his spine. To Adam concern Michael had fell asleep. "Luci." The young man called.

"Hmm." The Morningstar replied as he folded the wing of a crane.

"I thought angels didn't sleep. But Gabriel is and Michael is as well lately." Adam asked.

"Normally angels don't have to sleep. Some do just because they want to. Gabriel is because his grace is so low and he is healing. Michael shouldn't be unless he chooses to. Is he sleeping now?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yeah." Adam answered before taking a sharp intake of breath as Michael suddenly moves and starts nuzzling his neck. Kissing him repeating and sucking along Adam's jugular. Adam couldn't help the whine that escaped. As Michael shifted so he was straddling the human rubbing his hips into him.

"What the..." Lucifer said as he got up.

"Luci.... help.. I don't want to ..." Michael whispered still kissing Adam's neck. Adam's hand has stilled on the archangel's back just under his shoulder blades. Michael whines fearfully as he starts rubbing his hips into Adam's fanticly. Adam can't stop the graon as Michael's movement gets more and more frantic. 

Lucifer's eyes were wide in shock. "Adam don't move. Hmm... Actually run your hand back down and up his back then take it off him." Adam just nods before running his hand back up and down Michael's back before pulling his hand away. Michael whimpers in fear rearing back releasing his wings. Adam can't help but run his fingers along the bone on Michael's middle wing as he was pulling his hand from around Michael's back. 

The archangel sobbed. "I'll do it.. I'll do it.." Before he pulled his blade out running the tip along the wing where Adam had touched sobbing. Michael thrashed with the pain and fell backwards off Adam's lap. The archangel hit the ground with a scream his true voice ripping through the room. Adam clapped both hands over his ears as people started running in from all over the bunker. Lucifer stood there staring at Michael. That scream had sounded just like Gabriel's had when Lucifer had put his blade though his grace.

"Mika.." Adam said as he dropped down beside his mate. Eyes widened at the sight that no one else could see. Michael's blade had went straight through his wing and into his chest. Blood was pooling under the archangel who lay there unmoving eyes glazed. "Mika...." Adam cried before his premed training kicked in. He had to get the blade out he could tell it was close to Michael's heart. Carefully he put one hand on Michael's chest and grapped the blade with the other and pulled slowly. If he could get the blade out Luci could heal Michael. The blade slid out slowly with a rush of blood and a glow of grace. Once the tip was out Adam breath a sign before pulling it out of the wing as well. When the human finally stopped and looked up he found Chuck kneeling down on Michael's other side. Chuck put two fingers on his frist borns forehead healing the wounds along with the feathers Michael had pulled out earlier.

Michael gave a sharp intake of breath as he woke. Chuck pulled him into his arms and just held him. Michael cried tears streaming down his checks. "Daddy.. please... I don't want to die..."

"Mikey.. Breathe you are safe. I'm here." 

Michael slowly starts looking around his eyes fearfull. "Safe.. where..." 

"We're in the bunker Mikey. Remember. We're in the bunker on earth with the Winchester brothers. Remember.. Adam is here. You are safe." 

"Bunker... Winchester.... Adam.. oh Father.. Adam. I.... I... oh stars...."

"Mika.." Adam whispered. The archangel turned toward his mate. "You alright.."

"I... no.... it's coming back.... and I can't.... I'm not.... it's.... your going to have to..." Michael whimpered his breath coming in sharp pants. "You've got to wipe me again."

"What. Wipe him..." Dean yelled.

"No." Castiel said sharply eyes wide. 

"Father." Michael said. 

"No.. my Son. No. You are still here. You are not gone yet. So no. Let us try and help before we go to that extreme again." 

Michael whimpered. "But..." 

"But nothing... you've got triggers we find them and avoid activating them and everything will be fine. So what triggered this.." Loki said form the doorway the trickster leaning against the doorjam.

"I don't know..." Michael whispered.  
"Will that really work thou?" 

"Yes. Will it take time? Yes. Will certain things still set you off no matter what? Yes." The trickster replied before signing. "Fenrir come here please." 

The huge wolf appeared beside the trickster. "Dad." Loki locked eyes with the wolf before slowly putting one hand on Fenrir's chin and raised the wolf's head so the underside of his jaw showed. The wicked scar on Fenrir's lower jaw had sharp intakes of breath echoing though the room. 

"Time. A few centuries ago he would of taken my hand off at the frist touch." Loki said letting Fenrir go. The wolf slapped his jaws a few times with a growl. "Sorry Fen." 

"It's alright. I just don't like people touching my jaw." The wolf growled.

"Trigger. Mine... well you know.."

Michael nodded. "So you think I could learn to live with everything she did now that I'm remembering it." 

"Yes. If your willing to not let her win. We are not dogs to be trained."

Michael eyes widen. "You... you..." 

"Yes. Rumors. I just put two and two together." Loki replied.

"Does..." Michael asked fearfully.

"No. But you should tell yours. He can help. Bond with him Michael. Let him in it will help." Loki said his eyes soft.

"Should you even be up?" Michael asked suddenly. "I thought Raphael was taking that blade out today."

"He did. Gabriel is sleeping. So you've got me until he wakes up." Loki said. 

"Alright. But should you be walking around?" Lucifer questioned. 

"Geez. Calm down. I'm not so much walking as standing." Loki said.

"Then..." Michael questioned tilting his head to the side as he regarded the trickster.

"Trickster. I have my own way of travel when I need it." Loki said. 

"Daddy. You shouldn't be teleporting anywhere." Hel said sharply as the Goddess appeared in the room before walking over and picking the pagan god clean off the floor and walking over to the other couch and setting him down. "Now stay there. If you want to go anywhere you will ask me or Papa or someone to help you. Understand." The goddess growled.

"Hel." Loki hissed.

"Don't Hel me, Daddy. Now are you going to ask for help or do I need to tell Papa you're being stupid." Hel snapped back.

"I'll ask." Loki replied.

"Good." Hel said as everyone in the room just looked at the two of them before busting out laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe that this is the end of Meta Fiction. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. John's Lesson is up and Michael's Tale will be up soon.

Raphael sat down heavily on Sam and Gabriel's bed. He couldn't believe that his little brother was partially paralyzed. The blade had rubbed against his spinal cord long enough to partially sever it. Between him and his Father they might be able to heal it but it would take mouths before Gabriel would be able to walk again and flying well that would be years down the line. Gabriel's smallest wings were damaged to the point of not being able to function correctly. With a sigh the Healer got up it was time to tell Gabriel the news. He walked into the rec room just in time to see Hel tell Loki off. "Actually she's right. The less you move around and put weight on your legs the better." 

"Huh. Why?" Loki asked as he just looked at the Healer. 

"I need to talk to Gabriel is he aware yet." Raphael stated his voice catching. 

"No he's still out. What's going on?" Loki asked his eyes narrowing. Raphael had everyone looking at him now. The Healer took a deep breath and locked eyes with his father. Chuck's eyes widened and he turned and laid a hand on Loki's knee suddenly. Loki flinched sharply before just watching God. 

"That... that.... Gggrrrr...." Chuck just snarled his eyes flashing in anger before he just disappeared.

"Hmmm... What just happened and where did he go?" John asked.

"Raphael. What did you just tell Dad? He's pissed." Michael whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped both arms around them. 

"I didn't tell Dad anything. He knew just by well... It's Dad, Mikey." Raphael said. 

"What is going on, Raphael?" Sam asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Look I really need to talk to Gabriel about this before anyone else." Raphael said looking back at Loki. 

Loki turned inward to the place in his mind that he shared with Gabriel. "Gabriel." The trickster called. 

Gabriel groaned before appearing within the shared place. "Hmmm." 

"Hey. Sorry. Raphael is saying he needs to talk to you. You up to it?"

The archangel groaned again and said. "Whatever it is, it got to be pretty big. I'll talk to him then I'm going back to sleep." Gabriel pushed himself to the forefront of their mind. "What is it Ralph?"

"You really want me to say this infront of everyone." Raphael stated his voice catching again like he really didn't want to say what he was about to at all. 

"Might as well they're all find out about it anyway." Gabriel said reaching toward Sam. The hunter walked over and sat down putting his arms around Gabriel.

"The blade, Gabriel. It partially paralyzed you. Now Father and I can heal it but it will take time." Raphael stated quickly.

"Hmm... Short quick and to the point, Ralph. Like ripping off a bandaid. So I can't use my legs. What.... what about my wings? Ralph will... will I fly. Dad said..." Gabriel whimpers his eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"With time you'll fly, Gabe. With time you'll heal. Completely." Raphael said putting one hand on his little brother's shoulder.

................. ..................... ..................

 

A few weeks later Dean was cooking up burgers to go with the dinner feast they were planning when John walked into the kitchen. Shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "Dean. Can we talk?" 

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" Dean asked as he flipped the burgers. Wondering what it was his father wanted to talk about.

"Well... I... I'd like to apologize. I shouldn't of treated you like a soldier, you were just a child and I made you grow up before you should of had too and Sam. You raised him Dean. I wasn't there most of the time and I should of been. So I'm sorry." John said anxiously ringing his hands together. Fighting to get the words out. 

"Your sorry." Dean hissed turning to fully face his father his eyes bright with anger. He was sorry. He had ruined Dean's childhood and worse he had ruined Sam's. He was sorry, he throught a handful of words would make all that just go away. No absolutely not. "Well that's just lovely. You being sorry now doesn't change anything. You want to apologise then stop being an ass to everyone and start being a Dad again." Dean replied sharply eyes hard. No way was he just going to forgive his father for everything just like that because he was suddenly apologizing. "Oh and Dad you ever tell Bobby that he not my father again I'll punch you. Bobby raised us far more than you ever did sence I was four. Now get out of my kitchen." John just nodded sharply and swiftly left the room. He hadn't expected such a harsh replie but he couldn't fault Dean for it. He deserved it for what he'd put his boys through.

......................... .................. .............

 

Chuck appeared in the rec room holding a pure white snake with red eyes in one hand. "Castiel can you get Dean please." 

Castiel blinked. "Of course father." Castiel got up and headed for the kitchen wondering what his father wanted Dean for and what was with the snake. "Dean. Father wants to see you. He's in the rec room." Dean looked up from where he was putting the burgers in the oven to keep them warm. 

"Alright." Dean said staighting up and following the angel back into the rec room. "What's up, Chuck?"

"Come here." Chuck said. Dean walked over and Chuck laid one hand over the Mark on Dean's arm with the other he curled the snake's tail around Dean's wrist. His hand glowed a bright white. So bright that Dean had to close his eyes and look away. A supernatural wind picked up around the room. The Mark bled down Dean's arm and onto the snake settling along it's back."There. Now she can't harm anyone else. I should of done something like this the frist time."

"What? She? Hmm... What are you talking about?" Dean asked in confusion. 

"She is my sister. Amara. And what I'm talking about is when we locked her up to stop her from destroying the world. I should of never put the Mark on Lucifer. Now she can't harm anyone else through him or Cain or now you. She is suck within the snake."

"Is that the snake.." Lucifer said as he walked over peering at the reptile. Red eyes stared back at him. It's white scales gleaned the Mark was a set of silver scales along the snakes back. 

"Yes." Chuck said. 

"Oh cool snake." Adam called as the human came into the room with Michael. 

Chuck smiled he always liked it when people like his creations. "Now I just need somewhere to put her."

"Oh.. Chuck. Can I keep her please. I promise to take really good care of her." Adam gashed. "I always wanted a pet snake but Mom was terrified of them."

"You know what Adam. Yeah you can keep her. As long as you keep her in her habit unless you have Michael in the room with you." Chuck said with a grin.

"Really. Awsome. Thank you, Chuck" Adam said reaching out to take the snake form Chuck. "Come on Mika we need to go shopping for Nagini." Adam half yelled dragging the archangel out of the room. 

"Did he just name the snake after Voldemort's phython." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"I believe so. Yes yes he did." Chuck said with a laugh.

........................ .................. ..............

 

A few hours later everyone was gathered around the war room table which was groaning under the amount of food laid out upon it. "So wait let me get this straight. You and Loki bonded during the whole mystery spot thing." Ellen said pointing at Sam and Gabriel who both nodded. "And then Dean and Castiel bonded during the whole TV land deal with Sam and Gabriel bonding after." She said gesturing at Dean and Castiel.

"Yup." Dean said with a grin. 

"And you knew." Ellen said pointing at Bobby.

"Yeah. I knew." Bobby said. "And that reminds me. Michael. You hurt Adam I will hurt you. Got it."

"Hmm... got it. But what exactly would you do to me?" Michael asked.

"Simple. I'll just get Loki here to give you a lesson." Bobby said with a laugh.

"It's alright Mikey. Loki won't hurt you just tell you off for hurting Samshine's little brother." Gabriel said smiling. 

Michael just shook his head with a laugh. "I could say the same to your mate and Castiel's."

"Well played. Well played." Gabriel said. 

"Beside the whole apocalypse. What else have you been doing?" John asked looking at his eldest sons. 

"Well there was the whole thing with Crowley and Godtiel that we don't talk about. Then well...." Dean said.

"Wait... Godtiel what or who is that?" Lucifer questioned.

"Leave it, Lucifer." Sam said sharply.

"Alright. Alright." Lucifer said as he reached over and grabbed a turkey leg. 

"Anyway... after that was well actually I think it was before. Yeah it was before. Remember Bobby the dragons." Dean said.

"Dragons." Mary said. "As in real dragons."

"Yup." Dean said. "Don't worry we killed them. But they did raise the mother of all monsters frist." 

"She's here.. on earth." Michael whispered his eyes going wide.

"Not anymore. Phoenix ashes. Shot of whiskey mixed ashes down the hatch. One dead bitch." Dean said. 

"That won't kill her." Michael replied.

"What? Dude we went all the way back in time to when Samuel Colt was still alive to get those ashes." Dean said.

"Yeah which you didn't get. He mailed them to me." Sam said

Dean just turned and glared at his little brother. "Jerk."

"Bitch." 

"Alright you two. What else?" Mary asked. 

"Hmm.... Ooo... I got a good hunt that we did." Sam said smiling.

"What were you hunting?" John asked.

"Fairies." Sam said.

"Fairies?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yup. Dean got his ass kicked by one." Sam laughed.

"So did you and you could've avoided the whole fight if you would of remember the shaker in your pocket." Dean smirked.

"At least I didn't get my ass kicked by someone half my size and a human at that." Sam snapped back. The whole group sat round the table eating and talking for the next few hours. When Lucifer made a comment about missing watching the sunset and stargazing. Everyone slipped outside to watch the sunset and the stars come out and no one said anything about Sam piggybacking Gabriel. Things were finally looking up Gabriel and Loki were healing thou neither of them were walking yet Gabriel because he couldn't Loki to help speed Gabriel's healing process and Gabriel's smallest wings were still damaged. Michael was learning what his triggers were and everyone was learning what to avoid. Lucifer and Crowley had come to an agreement that Crowley could run the day to day goings of Hell only calling Lucifer in if he needed to. Slowly the group broke up until it was just Lucifer, Michael, and Adam still outside. Lucifer had walked away form the other two muttering about trying to find his favourite constellation.

Adam yawned. "I'm going to call it a night. Love you, Mika. I'll see you inside."

"Goodnight Adam. I love you as well and of course. I'll be in to join you in a half an hour." Michael replied leaning over and giving his mate a short kiss on the cheek. 

Adam smiled before yawning again and heading inside. Michael gave a lopsided grin and turned back to the raising moon. Watching as the stars came out one by one. Before Michael realized a half hour had almost past. 

"Hello Michael long time no see." A voice said form the behind the archangel. A voice that sent terror though Michael's grace. 

"Eve."


End file.
